


Blossom

by White_Assassin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Recueil, Relationship(s), Romance, Saint-Valentin, Shounen-ai
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Assassin/pseuds/White_Assassin
Summary: La Saint-Valentin : l'occasion de déclarer sa flamme, mais surtout celle de se taper une (bonne) barre ! Amoureux ou célibataires, venez découvrir les déboires amoureux d'une crevette et d'un palmier... parfois bien maladroits ! / EdvyOS 2, "Jamais je n'avouerai" :  Il l’aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément… à la folie ! Mais l’avouer, jamais ! Sauf que voilà : quand la famille s’en mêle, c’est tout de suite plus difficile de refuser…





	1. OS 1 : Chocolat à la folie

**Chocolat** **à la folie**

* * *

 

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf la pâtissière, on va dire. Pauvre femme, d'ailleurs... Bref ! Sinon, le reste, c'est à la vache en slip rouge. D'ailleurs, je veux le même.

 **Base** : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Genre**  : Romance – Humor – Shônen-Ai (Edvy) – OS

 **Rating** : T

 **Musiques** : _My first kiss_ ( **3OH!3** ), _Baila, baila conmigo_ ( **Ryben Gomez** ), _Livin’ la vida loca_ & _La bomba_ ( **Ricky Martin** ), _Raise your glass_ ( **P!nk** )

 **Résumé** : Du sucre, des épices et des tas de bon-... Ah non, mince, c’est pas ça. Mais presque ! Vous croyiez tout savoir du gâteau au chocolat ? Vous vous trompiez ! Envy est là pour vous le prouver !

 **Note** : Enfin fini ! Des années que je l’avais en tête, celui-ci ! Et je l’ai finalement mis sur papier... Magique ! Bon, par contre, cet OS est un peu... Hm, long, je dirais. Mais le souci, c’est qu’il ne l’est pas assez pour que je puisse le qualifier de « fic » et que surtout, l’action est si courte que... En fait, c’est juste que j’aime bien m’étaler quand j’écris, je crois. Bref ! J’espère que ça vous plaira quand même, ce récit certes laborieux, mais, je l’espère, amusant, de cuisinisation de gâteau ! (comment ça, ce mot n’existe pas ?)

 **Note 2** **(février 2018)** : Ce qui n’était qu’un simple OS devient désormais un recueil d’histoires spécifiquement pensées pour la Saint-Valentin ! Enjoy ! ~

 **Note 3**   **(mars 2018)** : Cet OS date de **2013**.

* * *

« Ça m'ennuie... » soupira Edward tout en enfilant mollement la manche droite de son manteau, le reste traînant nonchalamment au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'ennuie ? » demanda Envy tout en passant derrière lui pour, évidemment, le serrer possessivement, comme à son habitude. Autant au début de leur relation, Edward avait le réflexe de lui coller un poing lorsqu'il faisait ça, autant à présent, il se contentait de sursauter un peu. Et autant dire qu'Envy préférait largement ce changement. Moins douloureux, mine de rien.

« À ton avis ? Peut-être le fait que je BOSSE alors que toi, tu vas te la couler douce toute la journée ? » grogna le plus jeune en s'écartant d'un coup d'Envy. Ou en tout cas, en _essayant_ de le faire. Parce que même le graaaand Fullmetal ne pouvait pas encore se vanter d'en être capable.

« Hey, ne passe pas tes nerfs sur moi. Si ça t'ennuie, t'as qu'à pas y aller », lança l'androgyne en laissant machinalement ses mains se glisser sous le haut du petit blond.

« Tu sais bien que je peux pas ! Les lits que tu casses, je les paye avec quoi, à ton avis ? », lança Edward tout en lui faisant vite fait bien fait retirer ses mains de sous ses vêtements.

« Il vaut mieux que j'en casse, c'est une garantie de qualité, ça chibi », susurra le brun d'un ton lascif, pas décontenancé pour un sou par l'attitude de son partenaire. « Mais, plus sérieusement : les lits, tu peux les réparer avec ton alchimie, donc je vois pas le souci. Tu te cherches des excuses, là...

\- Arrête, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. J'ai besoin de mon boulot pour mes recherches de UN, et pour pouvoir vivre décemment de DEUX », répliqua l'alchimiste d'un ton morne, s'écartant finalement avec lassitude de son amant, qui le laissa faire, un peu surpris.

« Ce que m'ennuie vraiment, c'est qu'à cause de ça, je ne peux pas passer la journée...

\- ... à gémir sous mes caresses ? » tenta – pas – innocemment l'homonculus.

« Arrête ! » fit Edward en lui envoyant un petit coup, gêné, mais sans se débarrasser de sa moue un peu triste. Une journée au boulot... Tu parles d'une Saint-Valentin... Il allait rentrer, il serait crevé, et Envy ne voudrait qu'une chose – il commençait à le connaître, maintenant...

« Quoi ? » fit le principal intéressé en haussant un sourcil. Edward le scrutait bizarrement.

… Passer la _nuit_ à faire autre chose que dormir. Pas que ce fût un souci, hein – quoique – mais pas quand on a passé une journée atroce à plancher sur des rapports inintéressants et qu'on va enchaîner sur la même activité paaaaassionnante le lendemain. Et le truc, c'est qu'il savait qu'Envy n'en démordrait pas, parce que depuis qu'il lui avait parlé du concept de Saint-Valentin... L'homonculus se montrait particulièrement collant.

« Rien », déclara le plus jeune tout en finissant d'enfiler son manteau. « Bon, j'y v-... »

Il se coupa en voyant le sourire pas naturel d'Envy. Il crut bon de rajouter, l'air un peu blasé.

« T'as pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi ou à me faire sauter la maison.

\- Comme si j'en avais l'habitude ! » lança l'androgyne en haussant les épaules.

« Je dois te rappeler la fois où Greed avait débarqué en mon absence pour me demander un truc et que tu avais littéralement explosé le salon juste pour – et je te cite : ‘‘lui demander tout à fait _pacifiquement_ de foutre le camp’’ ?

\- Non, ça ira... » concéda Envy en faisant la moue. Il fit se tourner Edward et le dirigea vers la porte en le poussant dans le dos. « Bon, file, tu vas être à la bourre, et j'ai pas envie que tu doives récupérer tes minutes de retard en soirée. »

Edward eut un petit sourire et vola un baiser à l'androgyne, avant de partir en vitesse. Parce que s'il laissait Envy répondre à ce geste doux... Il pouvait être sûr de finir sur le lit en moins de trois secondes. Ça lui avait déjà fait le coup... Hm, disons, plusieurs fois. ( **W.A.** : _Mais... C'était pas marqué six, dans le scénario ? O.o_ **Edward** – un stylo dans une main et une lame automail acérée sur l'autre : _Plus maintenant ;D_ **W.A** : _Ok, ok... Ne nous fâchons pas, hein ? :D_ )

La porte se referma donc sur l'homonculus, qui resta figé un moment... avant de courir jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur l'avenue qui jouxtait la maison qu'il partageait avec l'alchimiste. Un observatoire de choix pour épier son chibi lorsqu'il rentrait... ou, en l’occurrence ici, lorsqu'il partait. Car oui, étrangement, aujourd'hui, Envy voulait qu'Edward s'en aille. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait demandé à Wrath de surcharger l'autre briquet de boulot. Parce que qui c'est qui allait le faire à sa place, hm ? Il savait pertinemment que ce serait Edward. Plan machiavélique pour : UN, le faire sortir de la maison, et DEUX... le consoler comme il se le devait le soir venu. Eh non, Envy ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Mais revenons-en à nos gâteaux. Pourquoi Envy voulait-il donc profiter de la maison seul en cette journée tout à fait spéciale ? ( **Envy** : _T'as pas un tooouut petit peu l'impression d'avoir vendu la mèche, là ?_ **W.A.** : _Roh, mais attends... Tu crois pas que c'était évident rien que dans le résumé et le thème de la fic ?_ ). Eh bien... Pour faire quelque chose de spécial. Parce qu'apparemment., la Saint-Valentin, ça avait l'air d'être une fête importante. Enfin... Il le déduisait de tous les cœurs atrocement roses qui fleurissaient dans toutes les boutiques. Et donc, il voulait faire une surprise à son amant. Mais pas un truc mièvre, style bouquet ou autre que tout les êtres humains offraient à leur compagnon. Certes, il se rabattait sur du classique mais il savait que ça ferait plaisir à Edward.

Il allait lui faire un _gâteau_.

Pourquoi ?

… Ben parce qu'Edward passait les trois quarts de sa journée à manger. Et que les étoiles qui fusaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose à manger alors qu'il mourrait de faim valaient le détour. Donc, pensons basique : manger. Et un truc sucré ferait l'affaire ; un gâteau au chocolat serait donc parfait. Parce que mine de rien, le chocolat, ça remontait pas que le moral...

Sérieusement, vous pensiez vraiment qu'Envy ferait un cadeau désintéressé à Edward ? Faut pas pousser non plus.

« Bon, ça y est, il est parti ! » constata l'homonculus en voyant un manteau rouge disparaître, plus loin, au coin d'une rue. Là, il était sûr et certain qu'Edward ne ferait pas demi-tour pour une raison x ou y.

Il avait donc la maison pour lui. Pour lui tout seul.

Et ça, c'était génial.

« Opération... Gâ-teau... ! » fit-il tout joyeux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine avec un sourire qui en disait long. Il ferma la porte de la cuisine une fois entré, histoire de pouvoir ranger en vitesse au cas où Edward débarquerait à l'improviste, puis jeta un regard circulaire. Une cuisine. Ça, c'était vraiment un endroit où il n'aurait jamais pensé poser un pied de toute son existence, ou en tout cas pas pour faire autre chose que de regarder Edward manger avec appétit. Et soudain, une petite angoisse l'envahit : arriverait-il à exceller dans ce domaine où les humains se montraient généralement si inventifs et doués ?

« Bah, y a pas de raison ! » essaya-t-il pour se convaincre, reprenant du poil de la bête. Il chercha dans un placard le livre de recettes qu'il avait « trouvé » quelques jours plus tôt, et qu'il avait dissimulé au fond pour ne pas qu'Edward le vît, puis le lança sur la table. Après s’être lavé les mains, il retourna vers l’ouvrage qu’il ouvrit avec sa délicatesse légendaire. Il consulta la table des matières.

« Alors… ‘‘Bûche’’... ‘‘Crumble’’... ‘‘Financier’’ ? » lisait Envy à voix haute tandis que sous son index défilaient des noms fantaisistes. L'homonculus était visiblement de plus en plus perdu. « … ‘‘Flan’’, ah, un truc normal. C'est quoi les autres machins ? » Trouver ce qu'il cherchait lui prit au moins trois minutes. Mais les humains ne pensaient qu'à manger ou quoi ? Et dire qu'il pensait que c'était spécifique à Edward...

« Ah, ‘‘Gâteaux’’ ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton victorieux, avant de clamer : « ‘‘Gâteau au chocolat’’ ! Trouvé ! »

Les joies simples de la vie : trouver une recette, par exemple.

« Page 263... » Il s'y rendit sans plus attendre, une petite boule de stress au ventre. Pourvu que ce fût simple.

« Alors... » fit-il, pensif, en inspectant les ingrédients notés en tête de la page, juste sous un dessin d'un gâteau au chocolat qui semblait, même dessiné, tout à fait délicieux.

« Il me faut... Du beurre – pour quoi faire ? – du chocolat – logique, en même temps – des œufs – pour quoi faire ? – du sucre, ok, de la farine – pour quoi faire ? – de la levure – pour quoi faire ? – et... du sucre, encore ? Ah non, ‘‘vanillé’’... ‘‘vanillé’’ ? Hein ? »

Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il eut fini de commenter tous les ingrédients. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il eût fallu tant de choses pour un simple gâteau. Mais _qui_ avait eu l'idée de mélanger tout ça pour obtenir un gâteau, en plus ? Sérieusement ?

« … Bon... Voyons voir ce qu'il y a. »

Il inspecta les placards et le frigo. Bon...

« Sucre, beurre, chocolat, j'ai. Il me manque la farine, les œufs, la levure et le machin vanilleux. »

Donc : la moitié des ingrédients.

« Bon, pas le choix... Va falloir aller faire des courses. »

Envy poussa un soupir. C'était fatiguant, les courses : devoir trouver ce que l'on veut parmi une foule d'humains mous et traînants puis, une fois l'article déniché, repartir aussi sec... en courant. Et mine de rien, sprinter, ben c'était épuisant.

« Ça va être jouasse avec les œufs, surtout », soupira l'androgyne en sortant de la pièce. Il s'empara des clefs négligemment posées sur le petit meuble qui... ben qui meublait l'entrée, puis sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. À clef. Généralement, il ne le faisait pas... Mais ce n'était certainement pas le jour pour qu'Edward pique une crise à cause d'un meuble volé.

« C'est parti. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, l'androgyne revenait chez l'alchimiste, les bras encombrés de tout ce dont il avait besoin, et même plus ! Pas moins de trois kilos de farine, un bon kilo de levure et six douzaines d’œufs. Le truc de vanille, il n'avait pas trouvé. Alors il s'en passerait. Mais le reste... Il avait de la marge pour se louper plusieurs fois – même si ça n'arriverait évidemment pas. Il posa le tout avec une précaution qui ne lui était pas habituelle, juste pour éviter d'exploser les œufs dans sa hâte, puis poussa un soupir de contentement. Tout était là – ou presque. Il n'avait plus qu'à procéder et suivre la recette. Il se relava les mains puis se pencha sur le livre.

« Bon, je reprends... ‘‘Gâteau au chocolat’’... Préchauffer le four à 180 degrés... »

…

« … Préchauffer le four à 180 degrés », répéta-t-il, comme si ce qu'il lisait n'atteignait pas la zone « compréhension » de son cerveau. « ‘‘Préchauffer’’ ? Comment ça, ‘‘préchauffer’’ ? Je dois pas le chauffer ? Je dois le ‘‘préchauffer’’ ? C'est quoi la différence ? » s'interrogea-t-il en attrapant l'une des chaises qui jouxtait la table pour se laisser aller sur elle. Il jeta un œil perplexe au four.

« Bon, je comprends pas, je passe. Je le ferai _chauffer_ quand j'y mettrai le gâteau, ça me paraît logique. »

Il poussa un soupir, puis, jeta un regard vague aux ingrédients, se dit qu'il allait déjà commencer par casser les œufs. Il chercha donc un saladier, puis y cassa les cinq œufs, comme indiqué. Après nombres d'échecs, d’œufs – et de saladiers – explosés à côté, ainsi que de coquilles brisées flottant pathétiquement dans ce qui finissait pas ressembler à tout, sauf à des œufs, il finit malgré tout par y arriver, et vérifia de nouveau la recette.

« ‘‘Séparer les blancs des jaunes...’’ » lit-il avec horreur. « Mais merde ! Ils sont de couleur différente, en plus ?! ’Tain mais ils ne peuvent pas le marquer sur les cartons, ces cons ?! » s'exclama-t-il en fixant rageusement les œufs. « Booooon, opération triage, alors. »

Il sépara avec agacement les œufs plutôt blancs des œufs plutôt jaunes, puis choisit d'en prendre trois de chaque, hein, parce que cinq, c'était difficile à diviser par deux, et les brisa dans deux saladiers différents.

« ‘‘Monter les blancs en neige.’’ »

…

Un ange passa.

« ‘‘Monter les blancs en neige’’ ? Hein ? »

L'homonculus attrapa le saladier dans lequel il avait cassé les œufs blancs... et le leva à bout de bras. Montés. Mais pour la neige... ?

« … »

Ou comment se sentir con.

« … »

Il jeta un coup d’œil dehors. De la neige, il en avait. Partout dehors, en ce mois de février mais... Il allait quand même pas en mettre _dans_ son gâteau ?

« Non, c'est con... Ça deviendrait de l'eau, forcément. Pis bonjour le goût. Alors quoi... ? »

Quel mystérieux message codé se cachait derrière cette information _forcément_ cruciale ? Comment le décoder ? Que faire ?

« … »

Demander à quelqu'un serait la meilleure chose à faire. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit – autre que Ed, évidemment – fut Wrath. Il était casé, non ? Sa femme savait sûrement comment faire un gâ-... Quoique. Il était friqué, le p'tit frère. Il dirigeait un pays, lui. Il avait des domestiques, lui.

Et il n'aimait pas les gâteaux, lui.

« J'ai une famille. Et elle sert à rien », fut le triste constat d'Envy. « Bon ben... y a plus qu'à aller chercher l'info au meilleur endroit où la trouver ! » Comprendre : à la pâtisserie du quartier. Y aurait bien quelqu'un pour le renseigner, quand même.

Aussi Envy décida-t-il de ressortir, revêtant cette fois-ci l'apparence d'une charmante petite fille aux cheveux blonds, longs et ondulés, emmitouflée dans un manteau blanc et une écharpe de la même couleur. On eut dit un ange tombé du ciel, qui zigzaguait dans les rues à la recherche de la si précieuse pâtisserie. Car oui, Envy savait que pour obtenir les choses, il suffisait d'être chouw, petit, et mignon. Vivre avec Edward le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

* * *

« Bonjour, ma petite. Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda la pâtissière lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le magasin, en se penchant au-dessus du présentoir garni de gâteaux plus colorés les uns que les autres. Envy, d'ailleurs, les regardait avec attention. Chacun présentait des couleurs vives, chatoyantes, attirantes, harmonieusement unies, une présentation digne de ce nom et une décoration fine et recherchée. Par moments, un petit éclat doré agrippait son œil, parvenant même à lui mettre l'eau à la bouche, à lui, un homonculus... Décidément, parfois, les humains savaient faire des choses étonnantes. Il dut d'ailleurs s'avouer avec regret qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de reproduire une seule de ces merveilles... Sauf en en prenant la forme. Mais se transformer en gâteau... Hm, non merci.

« Ils sont jolis, hein ? Il y en a un qui te ferait plaisir ? » demanda la vieille dame avec un sourire en voyant que la « petite fille » était obnubilée par ses desserts. « Tu es toute seule ? Où sont tes parents ? »

L'homonculus décrocha finalement ses yeux des rangées de gâteaux multicolores et les reporta sur cette humaine qui, il fallait l'avouer, lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs à lui parler comme à un gosse. Mais en même temps, son déguisement lui en donnait l'apparence, donc...

« Ils sont pas là », répondit-il avec aplomb. « … Dites, ça veut dire quoi ‘‘monter des blancs en neige’’ ? » demanda-t-il aussi sec en fixant droit dans les yeux celle qui, certainement, détenait ce grand secret.

« Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Tu es bien curieuse... La cuisine t'intéresse ?

\- Mouais, on peut dire ça », répondit-il, un peu impatient.

« Oh, je sais ! Tu as un amoureux et tu veux lui faire un gâteau, c'est ça ?

\- Ça vous regarde pas », répliqua-t-il brutalement. « Alors, c'est quoi, des ‘‘blancs en neige’’ ? » répéta-t-il, devenant pressant.

« Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de demander à ta maman de te montrer. C'est un peu dangereux pour une petite fille comme toi de faire la cuisine toute seule », expliqua la pâtissière en faisant le tour du présentoir pour s'accroupir près de « l'enfant », tout en faisant signe à l'une de ses employées de prendre le relais pour s'occuper des clients suivants.

« J'ai pas de ‘‘maman’’ », lâcha Envy d'un air blasé. Mais BON SANG, c'était trop compliqué de lui donner UNE réponse ?!

« Oh, ma pauvre petite...

\- Bon, ça va, on va pas en faire un drame ! » fit l'homonculus en levant les yeux au ciel. Pitié, qu'on lui évite les larmes ! Il n'était pas venu pour ça.

« … Ah... euh... Oui, je suppose que tu as raison. Il faut aller de l'avant », concéda la vieille femme en caressant la tête de la petite fille. Petite fille qui inspira profondément pour ne pas lui en coller une, d'ailleurs.

« Alors demande à ton papa, lui, il pourra te montrer », tenta la vieille dame.

« …

\- D'accord ? »

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de l'androgyne, même sous la forme d'une petite fille. Bon, là, c'était trop. Il en avait MARRE.

« MAIS BORDEL ! Tu crois que mon père, il a que ça à foutre, de faire la cuisine ?! »

L'image d'un Father en tablier les attendant lui et ses frères et sœurs avec un moule dans les mains et un sourire débile s'imposa à son esprit. Nan mais sérieusement... ÇA, c'était PAS possible.

Remonté, Envy agrippa la vieille dame au col et s'exclama d'une voix étrangement grave pour une petite fille.

« Et arrête d'extrapoler tout ce que je te dis, c'est d'un CHIANT ! Crache-moi ce que je veux savoir et c'est TOUT ! »

Comment ça, « Envy manque de patience » ? Mais non, enfin... Oui. Si.

« … J... Ce... Il suffit… de prendre les blancs et de les… de les... touiller vite… jusqu'à... ce qu'ils... prennent… un aspect... blanc... un peu mousseux… Léger », bafouilla la pâtissière, encore sous le choc de son agression par une petite fille.

« Ben vooiiiiilà. Et ça avait besoin de prendre toute une page de fic, ça ?! » ( **Envy** : _Tu interviendrais pas un tooouut petit peu dans le scénario, là ?_ **W.A.**  : _Meuh non. Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?_ )

L'homonculus relâcha enfin la vieille dame et poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« J'vous remercie pas de m'avoir fait perdre du temps », cracha-t-il avant de sortir... sous les yeux médusés des clients qui s'écartèrent brusquement, se bousculant comme des poulets, pour ne pas e trouver sur le passage de la petite fille.

* * *

Une fois rentré dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Edward, Envy revêtit son apparence habituelle, s'étirant longuement. Ça faisait quand même un bien fou d'être de nouveau dans sa peau à lui. Enfin... Il avait, au moins, pu avoir un aperçu de la vision qu'avait Edward du monde ; un monde qui paraissait fait de géants. Cette constatation le fit sourire… Jusqu'à ce que son regard se posât sur l'horloge, qui indiquait pas moins de 13h30. Son visage se figea alors dans une expression d'horreur. Plus que quelques heures… Aurait-il fini son gâteau à temps ? Ou plutôt : s'il le ratait, aurait-il le temps d'en recommencer un autre ?

« Bon, je crois qu'il est temps de retourner au travail... et _vite_. »

Il se précipita dans la cuisine, se lava les mains – et se prit le savon dans l’œil au passage ( **W.A.**  : _Ne me demandez pas comment_ ) – grogna un coup puis se planta, une fois encore, devant le livre de cuisine.

« ‘‘Verser le sucre dans les jaunes, mélanger’’. Ben voilà, un truc _simple_! » s'écria l'androgyne tout en attrapant le paquet de sucre... et en en versant une généreuse quantité dans le saladier contenant les œufs « jaunes ». « Ah mais c'est que c'est LOURD, ce truc ! » fit-il... Alors que la « généreuse » quantité se transformait en la moitié du paquet. Il ne put arrêter que trop tard la terrible chute des cristaux blancs.

« Bah, Ed aime les trucs sucrés, ça le fera », fit-il, plutôt content de lui, en fait. « Touiller, maintenant ». Il attrapa une cuillère, tourna vaguement celle-ci dans le… euh… « liquide » ? affreusement croustillant, puis reporta son regard sur la recette.

« ‘‘Rajouter le beurre et le chocolat préalablement fondus au bain-marie dans le saladier contenant les jaunes’’. »

Nouvelle énigme.

« ‘‘Bain-marie’’ ? C'est qui, ça, Marie ? »

Deux anges passèrent.

« Bon, c'eeeeest pas grave. On va les faire chauffer, hein, ça fera l'affaire. Alors, 200 g de chocolat… »

Envy sortit une casserole qu'il balança sur la cuisinière, y jeta négligemment la tablette de chocolat noire qu'il avait trouvée dans un tiroir… et même deux, tiens. Histoire d’être sûr que le chocolat fît son petit effet. Il attrapa ensuite le beurre.

« Généralement, ces trucs là, ça fait 250 g... Bah, on n'est pas à 50 g près et-… Oh, mais attends. »

Il se figea, la main au-dessus de la casserole, le beurre dans la main. « Y avait pas un truc au sujet du beurre, après ? »

Il se pencha sur la recette.

« Ah ben voilà, j'avais bien lu : ‘‘Beurrer le moule’’ ! Et j'ai failli tout mettre dans la casserole, mais quel con ! » ( **Greed**  : _J’te l’fais pas dire, p’tit frère._ **Envy**  : _C’que tu fous là, toi ?_ **W.A.** – lève les mains en signe de reddition  : _J'y suis pour rien !_ )

De sa main de libre, Envy sortit un moule qu'il posa sur la table, puis déchira le beurre en deux à mains nues. Il en balança un bout dans la casserole ; un bout dans le moule.

« Vooooilà ! Moule beurré et maintenant... Faire chauffer. »

Il mit donc en route le gaz, frotta – explosa – une… Non, douze allumettes, puis finit par l'allumer. « Bon, le temps que ça fonde, on va ‘‘monter les blancs en neige’’. »

Il regarde le second saladier d’œufs d'un regard méfiant. Il sentait que ça allait être chiant.

« Alors... Touiller. »

Il attrapa une cuillère et touilla. Touilla. Touilla. _Touilla_. Et bonjour la cuisine redécorée par les soins de l'homonculus !

« AHA ! Ça prend forme ! » s'exclama Envy, visiblement heureux de voir que ses œufs devenaient _un peu_ mousseux. En même temps, avec moins de jaunes, l’opération eût été plus simple. Au bout, donc, de dix bonnes minutes de labeur, l’androgyne parvint à obtenir un truc plus ou moins – surtout moins que plus – proche de ce qu'il était censé obtenir, et s'arrêta. Il se pencha sur sa recette.

« ‘‘Ajouter la farine et la levure et mélanger.’’ »

Farine, farine… Ah ! Voilà le paquet de trois ki-...

« Eh merde ! »

Eh oui. Envy, dans sa hâte, avait _heurté_ le paquet... qui tournoya, tournoya, puis s'écrasa au sol avec grâce et fracas, explosant au beau milieu de la cuisine dans un nuage opaque, qui recouvrit TOUS les meubles, ainsi que le seul être vivant de la pièce – lui. Ses vêtements n’avaient plus rien à envier à ceux de Kimblee.

« 'tain mais c'est pas vrai! »

Tiens, en parlant de Kimblee... La pièce était dans un état aussi lamentable qu'Ishbal à présent ( **W.A**  : _Humour noir, bonjour !_ ). Enfin bon... Ça, c'était dans l'esprit d'Envy, le seul rapprochement possible au cataclysme provoqué par la farine. Et surtout...

« … Comment je vais faire ? » se demanda-t-il en s'époussetant comme il put, avant de se saisir de ce qu'il restait du paqu-... « Ah ! Il en reste un peu ! » se réjouit-il en voyant les quelques malheureux grammes qui avaient réchappé au cataclysme.

« Bon ben... On fera avec, hein. »

Il versa ce qu'il restait de farine dans le plat « croustillant » de sucre aux œufs jaunes, et touilla sans grande conviction.

« De toute façon, ça avait pas l'air comestible, ce truc, alors si y en a moins, ce sera pas bien grave. Bon ! ‘‘Verser le beurre et le chocolat dans les jau-’’... Hey mais qu'est-ce qui sent comme ç-… ? »

Il se retourna. Et évidemment...

« Bordel !! » Il courut à la cuisinière. Edward serait content. Très content de voir qu'Envy avait littéralement cramé sa casserole ; des deux côtés, s’il vous plaît.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

Le brun éteignit immédiatement le feu, et ne put que constater les dégâts : une mixture noirâtre agrippée aussi viscéralement à la casserole que Greed à une femme ( **Envy**  : _Vengeance._ ).

« … De l'eau ! Il me faut de l'eau ! » fut la première réaction d'Envy, qui s'empressa de faire couler de l'eau dans le tout... Et de mélanger comme un bourrin avec une cuillère. Ça promettait d'être succulent. Maintenant, c'était vaguement translucide. Et cramé.

« Et j'ai plus de chocolat… Je peux pas le refaire, si je sors encore une fois, je vais finir par être en retard… » constata tristement l'androgyne, avant de réfléchir intensément. « Mais attends... Est-ce si grave... ? Après tout, le gâteau finira par être cuit et l'important, c'est que ça se mélange, non ? »

Il eut un sourire, soulagé.

« Bon, y a pas de souci, alors ! »

Et vas-y que je te verse le tout dans les jaunes avant de touiller à nouveau comme un bourrin.

« ‘‘Incorporer les blancs en neige’’. »

Encore ces « blancs en neige ». C'était maintenant qu'ils entraient en action. Maintenant. Que tout allait se jouer.

« Bon. En gros, faut les mettre dedans ? »

Envy se saisit du saladier des « blancs », le leva au-dessus de l'autre, le retourna... Et le secoua comme un malade pour que le tout s'écrase joyeusement dans la mixture qui ne semblait absolument pas comestible.

« Incorporé ! » clama-t-il joyeusement en écrabouillant le tout deux trois fois pour la forme. Histoire que ça eût un aspect un peu plus « normal » et digeste.

« Nickel ! J'ai fini et il est que 15h30, ok. Ça va être juste. » ( **Envy**  : _T'as pas juste l'impression que tes heures passent drôlement vite ?_ **W.A.**  : _C'est de ma faute si t'es pas doué ?_ )

« ‘‘Beurrer le moule, y verser la pâte, faire cuire pendant 30 minutes’’ », lut l'homonculus tout en attrapant ledit moule.

« Hop ! »

Il versa sa mixture dans le moule « beurré » – comprendre : avec un bout de beurre dedans – puis l'enfourna direct, et régla le four à 180°C comme indiqué. Il referma la porte de celui-ci, visiblement fier de lui, puis regarda l'heure. Allez, trente minutes. Il ne quitterait pas le gâteau des yeux. Aussi, il s'assit sur une chaise à proximité et, pour s'occuper, s'amusa à parcourir le livre de recettes, ne s'attardant que peu sur chaque page ( **W.A.** : _Avoue que t'as passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes à loucher sur le parfait au chocolat._ **Envy** : _Roh, ça va._ **W.A.** : _Fais pas ton timide, t'as le droit d'avoir des péchés mignons ;p_ (1)). Revenant finalement à la recette dont il s'était servi, il crut bon de vérifier une dernière fois s'il avait bien tout fait. Et là, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux.

« La levure… la levure… Merde ! »

Il en lâcha son livre et se précipita vers le four pour en sortir son gâteau... qui comptabilisait déjà quinze bonnes minutes de cuisson. Mais qu'importe ! Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et s'empara du moule.

… Ou pas.

Parce qu'un moule qui sort du four, même un homonculus ne peut le prendre à mains nues. Sauf Sloth. Le temps que l'info monte à son cerveau, y a le temps de voir. En tout cas, Envy, lui, avait les neurones branchés, et bien conscience de la douleur. Aussi lâcha-t-il le moule qui retomba au sol... Dans le bon sens, heureusement ! Une catastrophe d’évitée !

« Bordel de… ! »

S'ensuivit nombre d'insultes à l'égard d'un objet inanimé qu'Envy ne pouvait même pas frapper pour se défouler. Puisqu’il était bouillant.

« Bon, vite, levure ! » s'écria le brun une fois que la peau de ses mains se fut un tant soit peu réparée. Il se jeta sur le paquet de levure qu'il avait « acheté » et en versa une telle dose sur le gâteau à moitié cuit qu'il fut recouvert d'un manteau blanc.

« Levure, OK », conclut fermement Envy, tout en attrapant un torchon pour replacer ce gâteau finalement pernicieux sur la grille du four. Il referma celui-ci aussitôt. Bon. Plus que quinze minutes avant que le verdict ne tombe. Et autant dire que ce furent les quinze minutes les plus longues de la vie de l’androgyne. Mouais, enfin… Si on omettait celles qu’il devait attendre chaque matin avant qu’Edward sorte de la salle de bain.

Finalement, quinze minutes plus tard, le gâteau fut cuit. Enfin... Vu l’odeur – bizarre – qui s’en dégageait, il devait certainement l’être ; certainement trop. Alors Envy n’attendit pas une seconde de plus : il attrapa le torchon, ouvrit le four et en sortit le moule, qu’il posa sur la cuisinière.

Il observa le résultat d’un air plus que dubitatif.

Un gâteau. Creux comme un soufflé raté. Cramé sur une bonne partie parce qu’il avait eu la bonne idée de le coller au fond du four. Et le mieux… La couleur : le gâteau était gris.

Un gâteau au chocolat gris.

Mais Envy n’y trouva vraisemblablement pas de problème.

« … Théoriquement, j’ai mis que des trucs bons dedans... » commença le brun, essayant de se rassurer. « Donc... » Il resta pensif un moment. « Donc ça ne peut qu’être bon, en fait ! » s’exclama-t-il avec entrain.

Il inspecta son « gâteau » et déclara :

« Je le démoule, j’enlève la partie un peu trop cuite et il en restera bien assez pour Ed. Ben voilà, parfait ! »

Et il s’exécuta. Avec difficulté. Tant de difficulté que la moitié du gâteau resta accrochée au moule... Probablement foutu. Il mit les lambeaux de son œuvre dans une assiette, puis rectifia un peu les côtés. Il restait en fin de compte à peine une part, en fait.

Et Envy était heureux.

Heureux d’avoir _réussi_ à faire une malheureuse part d’un truc qui ressemblait à tout sauf à un gâteau. Mais en fait, la cuisine, c’est comme les dessins. On ne se rend pas forcément compte sur le moment de ce qui ne va pas. Il faut que quelqu’un le souligne pour que ça nous saute aux yeux. Et là, Envy était tout seul. Et c’était son premier essai. Jamais personne n’aurait pu le convaincre qu’il pouvait éventuellement empoisonner quelqu’un avec ce qu’il avait fait plutôt que de lui faire plaisir. Très certainement aussi car à son inexpérience se rajoutait un certain ego qui n’avait rien à envier à celui de Pride.

« Maintenant, j’ai plus qu’à ranger tout ç-… » commença l’homonculus en balayant d’un regard fatigué la cuisine.

CLING

Il manqua de s’étrangler.

La porte d’entrée. Elle venait de s’ouvrir.

… WTF ?!

L’homonculus se précipita dans l’entrée, prêt à en découdre avec l’intrus même si, quelque part au fond de lui, il _savait_ , qui était cet « intrus ».

Edward.

Et... BINGO !

Un petit alchimiste blond se tenait dans l’entrée et enlevait ce manteau qu’il l’avait vu passer si peu de temps auparavant.

« E-Ed ! T’es rentré ! » fit l’androgyne avec un sourire qui cachait difficilement le « Merde, merde, merde... » qu’il pensait. Edward était là. Et la cuisine était quasi atomisée.

« Oui, je suis rentré plus tôt. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de boulot, donc j’ai pu m’éclipser… » fit l’alchimiste d’un ton joyeux après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il se jeta de suite sur l’homonculus et l’enlaça avec un sourire.

« … C’est _merveilleux_ … » mentit Envy qui aurait bien aimé avoir ne serait-ce qu’une heure de plus pour pouvoir ranger tout le foutoir qu’il avait mis dans la cuisine.

Mais ce qu’Envy ne savait pas tandis qu’il maudissait son frère, c’était que le pauvre Wrath, bien que Führer, avait aussi des responsabilités « valentiniennes » envers sa femme, et que, comme tout homme un tant soit peu préoccupé par sa conjointe… il avait été tellement obnubilé par ça qu’il avait cooomplètement zappé la requête d’Envy. Ballot, hein ?

Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu’Edward était rentré en avance. Et que ça n’arrangeait pas vraiment les affaires d’Envy.

« Ça ne va pas ? » s’enquit le petit blond, surpris par le peu d’enthousiasme que témoignait son amant.

« Si, si…

\- Tant mieux !... »

Des yeux pétillants. Ce qu’il redoutait allait se passer. Car, eh oui, Edward avait...

« … ’faim ! » s’exclama l’alchimiste tout en contournant l’homonculus pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Autant dire qu’Envy l’intercepta biiieeeeeen vite. Il le saisit par la taille, le souleva et l’emmena d’autorité dans la chambre, malgré les protestations d’un Edward bien affamé et de son ventre qui l’était tout autant.

« Reeeeste là. Tu vas tout gâcher, sinon », ordonna le plus âgé.

Comprendre : tu vas te foutre en rogne, et je veux tooooout sauf ça.

Edward, tout d’abord frustré de ne rien pouvoir se mettre sous la dent, ouvrit de grands yeux. Envy avait donc prévu quelque chose... ?

« Tout gâcher ? Qu’est-ce que je vais gâcher ? » demanda le petit blond sur le même ton qu’un enfant auquel on aurait promis une licorne. Une licorne _qui vole_.

« Tu vas voir… »

Le moment véridique approchait. Envy ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine, une petite boule au ventre quand même, et s’empara de l’assiette sur laquelle reposait son bout de gâteau encore bien chaud et… à l’odeur un peu bizarre quand même. Il garnit l’assiette d’une petite fourchette, puis retourna vers la chambre… et le donna d’un coup à l’alchimiste en détournant la tête. Ça lui faisait bizarre d’offrir quelque chose. Surtout un gâteau.

Et heureusement qu’il regarda ailleurs car l’expression d’Edward valait le détour. Une sorte de mélange entre de la surprise et une bonne dose d’anxiété, sinon de perplexité. Le plus jeune manqua même de demander si : « C’est mangeable ? » mais se retint, sachant pertinemment qu’Envy y avait mis probablement tout le cœur qu’il ne possédait pas. Ce qu’il n’avouerait jamais, à tous les coups.

« Ce... C’est un gâteau ? » demanda-t-il. C’était peut-être un peu vexant comme question mais... Il avait quand même besoin de savoir ce qu’il allait manger.

« Ben... oui », fit l’androgyne, craignant qu’Edward n’y touchât pas. Il s’assit lourdement à côté du petit alchimiste, apparemment mal à l’aise. Il se sentait con, maintenant, d'avoir cuisiné ça.

Edward déglutit un peu quand même. Il s’empara de la fourchette et la planta dans le gâteau. Il en prit un petit bout et l’avala. Au début, son expression n’était pas franchement enjouée, au grand désarroi d’Envy, mais à la deuxième bouchée, le visage du blondinet s’illumina et il s’exclama :

« Mais c’est super bon, en fait ! »

Comme quoi, l’habit ne fait pas le moine ; et la croûte, le gâteau.

« Ah bon ? » fit Envy, apparemment peut-être même plus surpris qu’Edward.

« Je te jure ! » s’écria le petit blond en en reprenant un autre bout avec enthousiasme.

L’androgyne quitta sa mine défaite et afficha un sourire radieux. C’était peut-être con, mais... ça lui faisait plaisir. Terriblement plaisir. De voir qu’Edward _aimait_ ce qu’il avait cuisiné.

« Merci... » souffla le petit blond après avoir fini sa part de gâteau, tout en offrant un baiser papillon à son partenaire. « C’était pas trop difficile ? » s’amusa-t-il.

« Du tout. C’était... Ouais, ben c’était ‘‘du gâteau’’, comme vous dîtes », mentit l’homonculus. Edward sourit, posa l’assiette sur la table de nuit, puis ouvrit le tiroir de celle-ci.

« Moi aussi, j’ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il en sortit une boite de chocolats. Rien d’étonnant ou de franchement original, pensa Envy. Mais en même temps, ça lui plaisait. Edward restait égal à lui-même et ça le touchait profondément de voir que _son_ chibi avait prévu quelque chose. Combo : c’étaient aussi des chocolats. Et qui dit chocolat dit… Nuit bien mouvementée ~

Et ça, c’était merveilleux.

D’ailleurs, rien qu’à voir le rouge qui commençait à colorer les joues d’Edward, Envy eut un de ses sourires typiques qui en disaient long, mais long… !

« Toi, tu as des idées en tête, chibi... » souffla-t-il tout en le faisant doucement basculer sur le dos. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui, ouvrit prestement la boîte de chocolats qui reposait non loin et en présenta un au petit alchimiste. Il le pressa contre ses lèvres, et observa avec une joie non contenue le plus jeune l’avaler avec une petite touche de lascivité appréciable.

« Probablement. »

Il offrit un baiser chocolaté à l’androgyne, puis rajouta :

« Au fait, tu sais que j’ai réussi à obtenir ma journée de demain ? »

Envy sourit. Oh la bonne nouvelle. Il suffirait d’empêcher Edward de sortir du lit – s’il voyait la cuisine, ce serait tout de suite moins drôle – et pour ça, il avait des arguments… de _taille_ , disons.

« Si ça, c’est pas une demande implicite... » murmura d’une voix enjôleuse l’homonculus tout en embrassant son amant ; amant qui le lui rendit avec passion, tout en se faisant deux réflexions pertinentes :

\- Ne plus jamais laisser Envy toucher à un four de sa vie

\- Appeler le médecin dès le lendemain matin.

… Car sérieusement, vous croyiez vraiment que le gâteau était comestible ?

Edward était juste pourvu de tout le tact qu’Envy n’avait jamais possédé. Et d’un côté un peu suicidaire, aussi. Mais bon... Toute cette histoire de gâteau ne les empêcherait pas de profiter pleinement de la nuit qui s’annonçait.

Quoique. Ça dépendait de la capacité d’Envy à garder Edward hors de portée de la cuisine.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! x3 En tout cas, moi j'ai passé un super moment à l'écrire, même si la toile de fond est ultra bateau et que finalement, ça casse pas trois pattes à un gâteau mutant.

Pour les curieux, retrouvez la recette du gâteau ci-dessous ! ;p

* * *

\- 200 g de beurre

\- 200 g de chocolat noir

\- 5 œufs

\- 100 g de farine

\- 200 g de sucre

\- 1 cuillère de sucre vanillé

\- 1 sachet de levure

1) Préchauffer le four à 180°

2) Séparer les blancs des jaunes, monter les blancs en neige

3) Verser le sucre dans les jaunes, mélanger

4) Rajouter le beurre et le chocolat préalablement fondus au bain-marie dans le saladier contenant les jaunes

5) Ajouter la farine et la levure et mélanger

6) Incorporer les blancs en neige

7) Beurrer le moule, y verser la pâte, faire cuire pendant 30 minutes

Dégustez !

* * *

(1) : (cf) « Fullmetal Alchemist : Dream Carnival »

* * *

**Rédaction et édition**  : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


	2. OS 2 : Jamais je n'avouerai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il l’aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément… à la folie ! Mais l’avouer, jamais ! Sauf que voilà : quand la famille s’en mêle, c’est tout de suite plus difficile de refuser…

**Jamais je n’avouerai**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m’appartient. Chacun d’eux est la propriété d’Hiromu Arakawa :3

 **Base** : _FMA_ (manga)

 **Genre** : Humor – Romance – Shônen-ai (Edvy) – OS

 **Rating** : T

 **Résumé** : Il l’aime un peu, beaucoup, passionnément… à la folie ! Mais l’avouer, jamais ! Sauf que voilà : quand la famille s’en mêle, c’est tout de suite plus difficile de refuser…

 **Musiques** : _Boum Boum Boum_ ( **Mika** ), _New Face_ ( **PSY** ), _Nightfall in Central City_ ( **FMAB OST 1** ) _Playing with fire_ ( **Blackpink** ), _Nocturne of Amestris I_ ( **FMAB OST 2** ), _Why or why not_ ( **Higurashi no naku koro ni OST 1** )

 **Note** : L’idée de cette fic m’est venue il y a un petit moment, lorsque je m’interrogeais sur les clichés du genre shônen-ai. L’un deux, par exemple, veut souvent que ce soit le uke qui fasse sa déclaration au seme qui n’a qu’à attendre que tout lui tombe tout cuit dans le bec, car lui, il est beau gosse, donc techniquement, personne ne lui résiste ! Alors si on chamboulait un peu tout ça ? Si, pour une fois, un seme faisait le premier pas ? :3 C’est avec cette idée en tête que j’ai rédigé ce qui suit ~ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Envy ? »

L’androgyne leva les yeux de son livre et regarda vers la porte de sa chambre, d’où provenait l’appel. Enfin, de sa « chambre ». C’était un bien grand mot, sachant qu’il ne dormait pas. Disons plutôt « de la pièce qui lui était attitrée car on la lui avait accordée afin qu’il pût avoir un minimum d’intimité dans les souterrains qui leur servaient de repère ». Sobrement meublée d’un lit simple, d’un bureau en bois d’un autre temps, d’une chaise et d’une étagère poussiéreuse anormalement vide – hormis trois ou quatre livres posés au hasard dedans – la pièce faisait vraiment peine à voir tant elle semblait vous crier : « Pitié, dites-moi que je suis une chambre ». Mais cela convenait parfaitement à Envy. Après tout, cette pièce lui ressemblait plus qu’il n’aurait accepté de l’avouer : il partageait avec elle cet irrépressible besoin de reconnaissance qu’il n’aurait jamais. Ainsi, il se sentait tout à son aise dedans. Bon, il n’aurait pas dit non à une fenêtre en plus histoire de pouvoir s’éclairer autrement qu’à la lumière électrique toute la journée grâce à l’unique plafonnier que comptait l’endroit, mais dans l’ensemble, il n’était pas trop mal, ici. Enfin… Sauf quand on venait le déranger et que cet endroit censé être son coin devenait un open bar.

Et en ce moment, c’était régulièrement le cas.

Envy soupira donc de façon bien ostensible, referma soigneusement le livre qu’il lisait, le posa sur le côté puis demanda d’une voix traînante – et légèrement agacée :

« Oui, Lust ? C’est pour quoi ? »

La jeune femme parut déceler dans ce ton pourtant peu engageant une invitation. Elle entra donc dans la pièce avec cette démarche chaloupée caractéristique de son péché, un sourire enjôleur accroché à son visage de poupée. Tout en elle exsudait le désir. Et pour une raison qui échappait à Envy, cette fois-ci plus que les autres.

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Méfiant, il demanda :

« Tu sais que la chambre de Greed est à côté, hein ?

\- Oui, oui ~ » souffla la Luxure d’un air énigmatique.

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous. Envy fit glisser ses jambes au bord du lit, le corps crispé. Prêt à fuir, en fait. Pourquoi ? Car les rares fois où Lust était venue dans sa chambre avec cet air- _là_ , c’était car elle n’avait trouvé personne de libre pour ses soirées endiablées. Et ces fois-là, il avait dû courir vite. _Très_ vite.

Nerveux, Envy déglutit et suivit sa sœur du regard. Voyant qu’elle s’installait innocemment au pied de son lit, à un bon mètre de distance, il prit le pari – risqué – de ne pas détaler à toutes jambes immédiatement. Il réitéra prudemment sa question toutefois :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens fout-… faire ici ?

\- Envy, Envy… Tu sais pourquoi je viens ~

\- Non ?

\- Oh que si ~ »

Lust, amusée, laissa ses doigts pianoter sur la couverture élimée qui recouvrait le matelas creux qui soutenait leurs fessiers. Envy se fit violence pour ne pas laisser son attention être captée par le ballet endiablé de cette main à la fourberie bien connue. Se concentrer sur le visage de Lust, alias le meilleur indicateur pour vous dire quand partir en courant pour sauver vos fesses. Pourtant, au grand étonnement de l’androgyne, la brune ne lui fit pas l’once d’une avance. Elle se pencha néanmoins en avant d’une façon suggestive – mais à la réflexion, peut-être normale ; il s’agissait de Lust, quand même – et s’enquit avec une lascivité exagérée :

« C’est le grand jour, aujourd’hui, pas vrai ? »

Envy, un moment fasciné par le mouvement étudié de ses lèvres rubis qui paraissaient éclore comme une fleur tandis que Lust prononçait ces mots, se reprit soudainement. Son regard replongea dans les iris pourpres de sa sœur… qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

Bon, ok, ça commençait à devenir très bizarre, là.

« Lust, je sais pas ce que je suis censé comprendre, mais ce que j’imagine, en tout cas, ne me rassure pas. Tu peux me briefer ?

\- Enfin, Envy ! Ne fais pas l’innocent !

\- Mais je _suis_ innocent !

\- Impossible. Tu es l’incarnation d’un péché.

\- Tu marques un point. » Une pause de circonstances, puis une correction : « Disons, alors, que je suis _ignorant_. »

Lust se redressa, croisa les jambes et les bras puis, un sourcil haussé, l’accusa gentiment :

« Je pense surtout que tu ‘‘ignores’’ l’énorme perche que je te tends.

\- Ça dépend laquelle.

\- L’autre, Envy », précisa sa sœur en le couvant d’un regard étrangement maternel. « Tu sais bien quel jour on est, aujourd’hui ~

\- Absolument pas. J’ai cessé de compter quand j’ai commencé à me faire chier. Y a cent ans, à peu près, je dirais.

\- Alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire : le 14 février.

\- Génial ! » s’enthousiasma Envy d’un air sarcastique. Il s’empressa de rajouter d’un air faussement complice : « Je suis censé trouver ça génial, pas vrai ?

\- Oh oui ~ Car tu sais ce que l’on fête, ce jour-là ?

\- On _fête_ des choses, nous ?

\- Les humains, j’entends.

\- Pourquoi j’en aurais quelque chose à foutre de ce que les humains fêtent ou non ? C’est ridicule.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Envy. Tu ne fais pas illusion, pour moi ~ » susurra sa sœur. Elle lui envoya une pichenette amicale sur le front, accueillie par un grognement outré. « L’amour, Envy.

\- Si tu veux le faire, c’est à côté, j’te dis !

\- Non. ‘‘L’amour’’, c’est ce que fêtent les humains aujourd’hui. Une occasion en or… pour toi.

\- J’vois pas pourquoi.

\- Petit menteur ~ »

Les regards de la sœur et du frère se soutinrent l’un l’autre.

L’un, impénétrable et transperçant.

L’autre, inquiet et… fuyant. Il papillonna à gauche. Se posa sur le livre tenu plus tôt, délaissé sur le côté.

Lust sourit.

Sa main fusa vers l’ouvrage.

« NON ! »

Celle d’Envy se plaqua aussitôt sur celle de sa sœur. Appuya de tout son poids. S’ancra en elle, tous ongles dehors.

« Touche pas à ça ! » gronda fortement l’androgyne, babines retroussées.

« Et pourquoi donc ? ~ » répliqua Lust, aussi taquine que menaçante.

Sans attendre la réponse cependant, elle transforma son index en griffe et le planta – légèrement, heureusement – dans la paume de son frère. Envy, surpris, poussa un cri et ramena précipitamment à lui sa main endolorie.

Il se rendit alors compte de son erreur. Trop tard : Lust tenait déjà entre ses mains le livre… plus précieux que ne le suggérait sa couverture en cuir cornée qui le protégeait.

Les yeux d’Envy s’agrandirent d’horreur. Il blêmit.

Lust ouvrit l’ouvrage. Sourit.

« Mais que vois-je ? ~ » gazouilla la Luxure.

Elle laissa reposer le livre, toujours ouvert, dans sa main gauche. De la droite, elle se saisit de quelque chose de précautionneusement glissé entre ses pages froissées d’avoir été tant tournées. Une photo. Lust la détailla sous les yeux impuissants d’un Envy pétrifié : dans une chambre inconnue, accoudé à un bureau au bois vernis, un jeune garçon blond, la tête appuyée dans sa main, étudiait d’arrache-pied des livres anciens agencés autour de lui en piles instables. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne donnait pas l’impression d’avoir perçu la présence de l’objectif, donnant à l’image le goût savoureux des secrets dérobés. Le soleil, qui filtrait par la fenêtre face au bureau, achevait de sublimer ce portrait d’une rare intensité. Ou peut-être le mérite de la beauté de cette photo était-il à attribuer à la passion du photographe pour son modèle ?

La brune coula un regard plein de sous-entendus à son frère et agita voluptueusement la photo sous son nez en commentant :

« Il me semble reconnaître cette chevelure blonde ~ Ne serait-ce pas le Fullmetal Alchemist ?

\- Absolument pas », répondit Envy du tac-au-tac. Seul un tic nerveux, agitant le sourire qu’il tentait de maintenir de son mieux, trahissait son stress grandissant. « C’est une fille du bordel de Greed. Rien à voir.

\- C’est pas un bordel, c’est un lupanar », rectifia soudainement une voix, plus loin.

Lust l’accueillit par une exclamation de joie.

Envy, par un juron.

« Greed ! » s’exclama Lust, ravie, en avisant son deuxième frère, adossé contre la porte avec un air détaché. « Tu tombes bien ! »

 _Mal_ , ne put s’empêcher de corriger intérieurement Envy, de plus en plus crispé. Son regard passa de Greed au livre, puis à la photo, que tenait toujours Lust. Impossible de les lui arracher de là où il était sans qu’elle ne réagisse avant. ‘chier.

« Je tombe bien ? » répéta Greed, intrigué. Il s’approcha.

« Absolument ! » s’égaya Lust. Elle lui tendit la photo. « Il paraît que c’est là l’une de tes filles. Pourrais-tu nous le confirmer ? ~

\- NON ! » rugit Envy en se jetant sur la brune malgré la distance, bien décidé à lui reprendre la photo. Mais Greed fut plus rapide : alerté par l’attitude suspecte d’Envy, il se saisit prestement de l’objet tant convoité. Un haussement de sourcils. Un sourire. Un sifflement d’admiration. Goguenard, il lança :

« Je pensais que tu les aimais plus vieux, Lust.

\- Oh, mais je décline toute propriété sur cette photo.

\- Nan… C’est à Envy ? » Il ricana. « J’y crois pas. T’en pinces pour le gamin ?

\- Mais n’importe quoi ! » s’indigna Envy, passant progressivement du blanc au rouge soutenu. « P… Pis je vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- De ce que j’ai sous les yeux, pardi ! » Il éclata de rire. « Une de mes filles, _ça_? Bien sûr ! » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « J’ai des principes, tu sais…

\- Un proxénète, ça peut avoir des principes ?

\- … et ‘‘celle’’-là est un poil trop jeune, tu vois ? » poursuivit Greed, éludant complètement la pique. « Et, accessoirement, j’suis p’t-être plus vieux que toi, mais pas encore débile. Alors évite de me prendre pour un con, tu veux ? Ce môme en a une paire et il s’appelle Edward Elric.

\- … ! »

L’androgyne se mordit la lèvre, cramoisi. La défense ne marchant pas, il choisit l’attaque. Peu subtil, mais probablement plus efficace :

« De… De quoi tu te mêles, d’abord ?! T’as pas quelqu’un d’autre à aller emmerder ?!

\- Dans l’immédiat, non, et si tu voulais pas que je vienne, t’avais qu’à pas couiner. Les murs sont fins, ici. Et vous faisiez un boucan de dingue. Je voulais savoir pourquoi. J’étais déçu en arrivant – je pensais vous trouver sous la couette, j’avoue –, mais finalement, c’est peut-être encore plus marrant que ce que je pensais, ha ha ! » Il se tourna vers Lust. « Tu savais, toi, qu’il fantasmait sur le môme ? C’est la meilleure !

\- Mais ta gueule ! » s’énerva Envy en sautant du lit, les poings serrés à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges. « Je fantasme sur personne, et surtout pas sur ce petit-… !

\- Ah ouais ? » le défia Greed en arrachant des mains de Lust, plutôt consentante, le livre qui allait de paire avec la photo. « Et c’est quoi, ça, alors ? » Envy s’étrangla lorsque Greed commença à tourner les pages. Il s’arrêta brusquement de feuilleter l’ouvrage et tira de celui-ci une autre photo. « ... »

Silence.

Après être resté un instant bugué, Greed montra finalement la photo à Lust puis souligna, hilare :

« Je savais pas que j’avais une fille si bien membrée qui travaillait pour moi ~

\- RENDS-MOI CA ! » hurla Envy en se jetant sur lui, son bras déjà transformé en patte monstrueuse prête à s’abattre sur son aîné.

Greed n’eut cependant même pas besoin d’esquiver : Lust fut plus rapide. Ni une, ni deux, elle se leva d’un bond et sortit les griffes. Celles-ci, puissantes et ondoyantes, se précipitèrent vers Envy. Mu par un instinct de préservation primaire, le brun bondit en arrière. Il heurta violemment le mur, qui coupa court à sa fuite. Les griffes de Lust, comme animées d’une volonté propre, suivirent leur cible de près et se fichèrent de part et d’autre du mur contre lequel elle s’était réfugiée, juste à hauteur de sa tête. Envy, estomaqué par la violence et la rapidité de l’attaque, se figea. Tenu en respect par le majeur de Lust qui chatouillait sa gorge, il resta immobile, tremblant.

« Joli coup », la complimenta Greed d’un hochement de tête approbateur. « Un peu plus et je finissais en morceaux. Enfin. Je dois dire que beaucoup seraient prêts à tuer pour cette photo ~ » reconnut-il en appréciant ce qu’il avait sous les yeux. « Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire ‘‘prêtes’’ : les seules que je connaisse qui aient le béguin pour notre célèbre petite mascotte des alchimistes d’État sont des femmes, en fait. Jusqu’à maintenant, en tout cas », ponctua-t-il à l’adresse d’Envy.

Celui-ci dardait sur lui un regard meurtrier qui aurait découragé quiconque de continuer sur sa lancée. Mais pas Greed.

Envy se mordit l’intérieur de la joue.

_Pitié qu’il ne… qu’il ne…_

Greed reporta son regard sur le livre. Fronça les sourcils.

« Hey, mais… »

Envy grimaça. Il avait vu. Il avait _lu_.

« Je rêve ou… ? » Greed écarta légèrement de lui le livre, pour vérifier qu’il n’avait pas la berlue. « ‘‘Mardi 13 février, 8h30 : Il se lève. 8h37 : Il arrive dans la cuisine. Petit-déjeune d’un chocolat chaud – il adore ç-…. » Une pause. Greed fixa Envy. Demanda, en lui désignant un endroit sur la double page qu’il lisait : « Est-ce que t’as sérieusement dessiné un cœur, _là_?

\- MAIS VA TE FAIRE METTRE ! »

Envy écumait. Rouge jusqu’aux oreilles, il fusilla ses aînés du regard, tour après tout. Si seulement la pièce n’était pas si étroite. Oh oui, si _seulement_. Il aurait volontiers repris sa forme initiale pour les _bouffer_. OUAIS. Carrément.

« Allons, allons », tempéra Lust, sans parvenir pour autant à dissimuler son amusement. « Envy, calme-toi. Et toi, Greed, rends-lui son livre.

\- Mais attends, c’est trop intéressant ! » protesta l’Avide, passionné par sa lecture. Celle-ci était diablement croustillante ! Pas moyen qu’il l’arrête là ! « J’arrive au moment où il prend sa douche et qu’il-…

\- TU… !!! » l’interrompit aussitôt Envy, index accusateur pointé vers son frère. « Lâche ça ou je réponds plus de rien », gronda-t-il d’une voix trop rauque pour ne pas être celle de la bête qui dormait en lui.

« Greed. Ça suffit », coupa sa sœur. Elle alla jusqu’à lui pour lui prendre des mains son nouveau jouet. « Cesse de l’embêter.

\- C’est moi qui me fait engueuler alors que c’est LUI... » Il pointa à son tour du doigt son frère. « … qui stalke un gamin comme un putain de psychopathe ?!

\- C’est normal », rétorqua Lust, sûre de son fait. « Il est _amoureux_.

\- HEIN ?! » s’exclamèrent de concert les deux hommes ; l’un, choqué par la logique, l’autre, par la conclusion.

« Lust, des fois, tu me fais peur », avoua Greed, perplexe.

« Je sais ~ » s’amusa-t-elle en lui dédiant un clin d’œil suave. « C’est ce qui fait mon charme.

\- Si vous voulez vous conter fleurette, j’vous invite à faire ça dans un endroit où je ne suis pas. Autrement dit, DEHORS », cracha Envy d’un air mauvais.

Parfois, il aurait aimé être fils unique. Ou avoir des frères et sœurs moins CONS. Aussi.

« Envy… » souffla Lust en s’approchant cette fois-ci de lui. Elle décrocha ses ongles du mur et leur fit reprendre une taille appropriée. Son ton s’adoucit : « … Tu n’as pas besoin d’être sur la défensive comme ça, voyons.

\- ’chuis pas sur la défensive.

\- On te taquine, c’est tout.

\- Nan, nan, moi, j’me moque.

\- Greed, tais-toi.

\- Vous m’emmerdez. Tous les deux. »

Renfrogné, Envy resta collé au mur, les lèvres pincées et, Lust l’aurait presque cru, les yeux… humides. Touchée par cette étonnante fragilité qu’elle décelait chez son petit frère, elle ne souhaita pas pousser plus loin la plaisanterie et lui rendit son livre de bonne grâce. Envy, après un instant d’hésitation, le lui arracha sans cérémonie et s’empressa de le blottir contre lui. Il défia Greed du regard et lui asséna un bon et sonore :

« Ta gueule, hein.

\- Mais j’ai rien dit !

\- T’en penses pas moins.

\- C’est vrai ~ » Il sourit de toutes ses dents – et un requin, ça en a _beaucoup_. « Mais avoue que c’est une sacrée surprise ! Je pensais que tu le détestais, le gamin ?

\- Ça, Greed, c’est parce que tu es aveugle ~ » répliqua Lust d’une voix câline, pour ne pas laisser à l’Avide le plaisir d’ajouter de l’huile sur le feu. « Tu y aurais prêté attention, tu aurais vu les signes.

\- Les ‘‘signes’’ ? Quels signes ?

\- Comme tu l’as dit, les murs sont fins. Et Envy regarde souvent ces photos.

\- … ! »

Envy se raidit et, plus rouge qu’une tomate, persifla :

« Sale voyeuse !

\- Oh, je n’ai fait que prêter l’oreille, pas les yeux, rassure-toi.

\- Je me disais bien, aussi, que ces photos n’avaient pas qu’un but illustratif !

\- Je vais vous encastrer dans le mur. Tous les deux.

\- Ce serait mal jouer, Envy » avertit Lust d’un air énigmatique.

« Et pourquoi ça ?! Depuis tout à l’heure, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! Et… Et… Et puis MERDE, à la fin ! J’ai pas à me justifier ! Vous avez rien à foutre là, bordel !

\- Oh que si ! Je ne suis pas venue simplement pour le plaisir de te mettre face à tes contradictions, Envy…

\- J’vois pas d’quoi tu parles.

\- Du déni dans lequel tu te complais depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Je ne nie rien du tout.

\- Techniquement, tu viens juste de…

\- Greed, sérieusement. Boucle-la, tu seras gentil.

\- Ok, ok !

\- Envy. Tu pourras bien mentir autant que tu le souhaites, les faits sont là. Dans ce petit carnet que tu tiens contre toi comme si ta vie en dépendait et dans ce que je sais.

\- Les ‘‘faits’’, tu dis ? Et c’est quoi, ces ‘‘faits’’ ?

\- Que tu portes beaucoup plus d’attention à notre petit alchimiste que ne l’oblige sa simple surveillance pour laquelle, je rappelle, tu t’es porté spontanément volontaire – soit dit en passant, n’est-ce pas. Je n’insinue rien… ou si peu.

\- Et alors ?! C’est un sacrifice important, c’est normal que… que… que je le regarde de _près_ , pour m’assurer qu’il va bien.

\- De très près, alors. Ou alors c’est l’appareil photo qui zoome beaucoup », souligna Greed, hilare.

Lust lui envoya une tape agacée dans l’épaule puis poursuivit :

« Envy. Cessons de tourner autour du pot : Edward Elric te plaît.

\- Pff ! Tu déduis ça à partir d’un simple carnet que je tiens pour le travail – je précise, au cas où ?

\- Il ne nie plus. Il ne nie plus !!

\- De ça, et… » Lust regarda au plafond en tapotant son menton d’un air pensif. Elle compta alors sur ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu’elle énonçait : « … des gémissements mentionnant son nom que j’entends fréquemment dans ta chambre, du fait que tu t’absentes souvent à nos réunions de famille pour suivre ce petit comme son ombre, que je te retrouve systématiquement devant chez lui en dehors de toute obligation, du fait que tu es complètement ailleurs depuis quelques semaines quand on est en mission et du fait que hier, je t’ai surpris devant le miroir avec son apparence. Alors soit tu es complètement obsédé par ce garçon au point de vouloir _être_ lui…

\- Plausible », reconnut Greed.

« … soit tu es amoureux. Et à en juger par la boîte de chocolats que tu as justement achetée hier, qui se trouve sous ton lit et que j’entraperçois d’ici, je pencherais pour la seconde option. Mais si j’ai tort, je t’en prie : prouve-le-moi. »

Envy, figé, resta coi.

Il en avait la chique coupée.

« Touché », conclut Greed en glissant un regard sous le lit où se trouvait, effectivement, une petite boîte soigneusement emballée dans un beau papier cadeau rouge. Envy, furieux, balança à l’Avide sa lampe de chevet. Son aîné s’en protégea de justesse à l’aide de son bouclier ultime puis, évidemment, lui décocha un sourire goguenard et entonna d’une voix insupportable :

« Envy est a-mou-reu-euh ~ !

\- J’vais le TUER ! J’te jure que j’vais le TUER ! » grinça l’androgyne, non pas à son frère mais à sa sœur, dont il attendait vraisemblablement l’intervention avant de péter un sérieux câble.

« La tentation est grande, je comprends », compatit la Luxure en hochant doucement la tête.

« Hey ! Lust ! » s’indigna Greed. « T’es censée être de mon côté !

\- Sauf si tu dépasses les bornes. C’est convenu comme ça entre nous ~

\- Et je les dépasse, là ?

\- Oui », répondit Lust en lui désignant Envy.

Prostré contre le mur avec son livre serré tout contre lui, l’androgyne leur offrait une rare vision, aussi insoupçonnée que désarmante : plus de morgue ou d’arrogance sur son visage d’éphèbe. De la colère mâtinée de honte et, Lust aurait pu le dire, de peine. Personne n’aimait voir ses sentiments ainsi livrés en pâture à d’autres ; surtout à des personnes qui n’en faisaient pas grand cas et, pire que tout, lorsque ces personnes étaient des proches. Et Envy ne faisait pas exception. D’autant plus que c’était, pour lui, la première fois qu’il ressentait _quelque chose_ pour _quelqu’un_.

De l’amour.

Pour un être humain.

Il le savait bien, que c’était ça. Il n’était pas idiot. Menteur, oui : et rien de plus facile que de se tromper soi-même en jouant les autruches ; idiot, certainement pas. Pour avoir longtemps observé les humains, il connaissait bien les symptômes de l’amour ( **Ed** : _C’est pas une maladie. Tu le sais, ça ?_ ). Des symptômes débiles qu’il s’était toujours plu à critiquer ; dont il s’était gaussé souvent. Alors… Alors… jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’un jour, il… les ressentirait. Et surtout pas pour… pour…

« … »

Il voulait s’enterrer dans un trou. Un trou profond.

Hm… Ou plutôt : enterrer Greed et Lust dans un trou puis s’en trouver un autre pour lui tout seul, qu’il n’aurait pas à partager, comme cette foutue maison où toute intimité lui était niée. Un trou à lui, où il serait tranquille pour faire le point avec ce sentiment qui le tenaillait depuis tant de temps.

Il regarda son livre.

Soupira.

Son corps, jusque-là tendu comme un arc, se dégonfla progressivement comme un soufflé.

Il était las. Plus que tout, il était fatigué de donner le change et de se débattre contre quelque chose qu’il ne maîtrisait plus ; a fortiori devant ces deux zigotos qui prenaient un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique.

D’une voix éprouvée par l’émotion mais calme, il demanda alors :

« Quand as-tu deviné ? »

Ses yeux, dont les pupilles étaient redevenues normales, plongèrent en ceux de sa sœur.

Il rendait les armes.

Le traiterait-elle avec le respect dû aux vaincus qui reconnaissaient l’être ?

La brune lui offrit un regard caressant.

« Quand tu as postulé pour être en charge de la surveillance de ce petit. Tu n’as jamais été du genre à accepter de travail supplémentaire sans contrepartie. » Un sourire attendri éclaira son visage. « Il n’y en avait pas. »

Lust se rapprocha d’Envy avec la lenteur de celui qui appréhende la réaction d’une bête sauvage acculée. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle resta muette, sous les regards circonspect d’Envy et curieux de Greed. Puis, chose étonnante, elle glissa doucement sa main à l’arrière de la tête de son petit frère. Sa paume épousa la forme de son crâne, le décolla gentiment du mur ; attira le jeune homonculus qui, avant de pouvoir même protester, se retrouva la tête dans la poitrine de sa sœur, tout contre son cœur.

Envy cligna des yeux.

Soit Lust avait vraiment envie _n’importe quand_ , soit elle… le blottissait. Simplement. Et à en juger par les caresses rassurantes que lui offrait sa main sur le haut du crâne… cette étreinte n’avait rien de sexuel. Une première.

« T’en as de la chance… » trépigna Greed, qui s’était rapproché entre temps. Il lorgnait manifestement sur le décolleté plongeant de Lust, dont seul Envy pouvait profiter. La brune lui adressa un regard blasé et rétorqua :

« Tu n’as pas besoin d’un câlin, toi.

\- T’en sais rien. Tu m’as demandé, seulement ? P’t-être que ’chuis _vachement_ triste mais que je le montre pas.

\- Oh ? Et pourquoi serais-tu triste, au juste ?

\- Parce qu’il a une sale gueule », marmonna Envy en jetant un regard en biais à son frère par-dessus le sein droit de Lust.

« J’ai le droit de le frapper ?

\- Pas maintenant. »

Envy retrouva son sourire et lança à Greed :

« Immunité circonstancielle, mon pote.

\- Profite, ça durera pas. »

L’androgyne lui tira la langue avec toute la maturité qu’impliquait le geste. Puis, en voyant comme son frère et sa sœur le fixaient, il se raidit. Assailli par une soudaine prise de conscience, il s’écarta brusquement de Lust et toussota un peu. Histoire de se redonner une contenance, quoi. Technique lamentable, d’accord, mais la seule qui lui vint à l’esprit. Il en profita pour refouler au plus profond de lui les larmes qui avaient point au bord de ses paupières lorsqu’il s’était senti démasqué.

Un silence profondément dérangeant s’installa.

Lust le brisa rapidement :

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Envy, interloqué, répondit tout de go :

« Comment ça ? »

Lust se réinstalla sur le lit. Elle se pencha doucement et sortit de sous le lit la petite boîte de chocolats précédemment mentionnée. Un sourire tendre naquit sur son visage en constatant le soin qui avait été apporté à son emballage. Envy, pourtant, n’était pas un manuel. Certes, il n’avait pas son pareil pour découper un corps ou satisfaire un amant, mais question artistique, il n’obtenait généralement pas de résultats très probants. Alors cette simple boîte, décorée avec tant d’application, en révélait beaucoup sur ses sentiments pour le destinataire de celle-ci.

Son cœur inexistant se réchauffa un peu.

Elle souffla à mi-mots :

« Cette boîte. Tu vas la lui donner, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Non. »

La réponse était sans appel.

Lust s’apprêta à faire part de sa surprise quand Greed intervint :

« Non mais c’est quoi ces conneries ? Tu l’as achetée, tu vas l’offrir, mon vieux.

\- On t’a pas sonné.

\- Peut-être bien, mais j’ai mon mot à dire dans l’histoire.

\- Me sors pas qu’être mon aîné te donne un droit de regard sur ce que j’fais, parce que ça va juste pas le faire, ‘‘monsieur j’me casse de la maison tous les trois jours pour fuir mes responsabilités’’.

\- Alors je vais avancer l’argument financier, ‘‘monsieur le voleur’’ : je suis en charge des comptes, au cas où tu l’aurais oublié. » Il se dirigea d’un pas ferme jusqu’à Envy. « Alors maintenant que je sais où est partie la p’tite vingtaine qui avait disparu en début de mois, tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui trouver une utilité, maintenant qu’on peut plus la récupérer ! Cette boîte, tu vas la DONNER, mon vieux. Même si c’est complètement ringard comme cadeau…

\- HEY !

\- … j’men cogne. T’es prévenu : si je vois cette boîte de chocolats partir à la poubelle, j’te démonte la tête. »

Envy fit les gros yeux à Lust.

« Ah non, je reste en dehors de ça ! » se dédouana précipitamment celle-ci en voyant comme Envy requérait silencieusement son aide. « Sur ce point, Greed a raison. Je ne cautionne pas non plus le gaspillage. Surtout d’un bon chocolat – car je présume que tu n’es pas allé le chercher chez n’importe qui. Et au-delà de ça… j’en connais un qui serait heureux d’en manger.

\- Il en voudra même pas.

\- Pourtant, tu l’as bien achetée, cette boîte. C’est donc qu’il pourrait en vouloir.

\- Tu m’énerves ! Je vois pas comment je pourrais la lui donner, de toutes façons », soupira Envy… avant de secouer la tête et de s’exclamer : « Pis je vois même pas pourquoi je parle de ça avec vous ! Ça vous regarde pas !

\- Crois-tu ? Envy… » Étrangement, Lust eut un air embarrassé qui n’était pas feint. Après quelques secondes où elle sembla chercher ses mots sous le regard soucieux de ses frères, elle avoua enfin : « Il est vrai que ça fait un moment que je me doutais de… de ce qui se passait pour toi mais… » Elle soupira et lâcha, en regardant Envy droit dans les yeux : « … je ne suis pas la seule à m’en être inquiétée.

\- Hein ?

\- Pour tout te dire, c’est Père qui m’envoie. »

Envy et Greed la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Le premier était blanc comme un linge.

« Tu peux répéter ? » s’étrangla-t-il.

« Père m’a envoyée pour accélérer les choses. Te voir tirer au flanc ces derniers temps lui est devenu insupportable.

\- Mais… !

\- Et il n’a pas tort, Envy. Je te l’ai dit : tu es complètement ailleurs quand on travaille. Ce n’est plus possible. Il faut régler ça. Et le meilleur moyen, c’est que tu fasses ta déclaration pour être fixé. Une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- QUOI ?!

\- Et cette déclaration ne se fera pas plus tard qu’aujourd’hui. » Le regard de Lust se durcit, déterminé. « C’est la Saint-Valentin, Envy. C’est ta chance ; une chance que tu n’auras peut-être plus jamais. Saisis-la.

\- Mais c’est inepte ! » se révolta Envy, abasourdi. « Tu crois quoi ?! Y’a pas un alignement des astres qui va me porter chance aujourd’hui plus qu’hier ! Si tant est que j’aie seulement envie de… de… !

\- Non, mais il n’y en aura pas plus demain non plus ! » répliqua sa sœur d’un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. « Alors cesse de faire l’enfant…

\- … ‘‘Et porte tes couilles un peu, tu veux ?!’’

\- Greed, tu…

\- Non, non, Lust. C’est tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire. C’était marqué sur ta tête.

\- Certes. Mais je l’aurais dit avec un peu plus de diplomatie, vois-tu.

\- La diplomatie et Envy, ça fait trente-deux. Et puis soyons honnêtes : il ne l’utilise pas plus qu’il ne la comprend.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit », coupa Lust d’une voix plus forte. « C’est aujourd’hui que nous allons agir.

\- Pardon ? ‘‘Nous’’ ? » s’inquiéta Envy, soudainement peu rassuré. Il avait bien entendu, ou ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours ?

« Ouais, je suis d’accord avec le palmier, là. Pourquoi ‘‘nous’’?

\- Parce que c’est une affaire d’État, à présent.

\- Ah ouais, carrément ! Le mot est pas un peu fort pour une banale histoire d’amourettes entre deux ados ?

\- Sachant que notre bien aimé frère-généralissime est lui aussi au courant et prêt à mettre la main à la pâte pour nous aider, non, je ne crois pas.

\- QUOI ?! Wrath aussi est dans le coup ?!

\- Tout comme Pride.

\- Non mais c’est une blague ?! Tout le monde est au courant, en fait ?!! » s’alarma Envy.

C’était d’ailleurs presque un miracle que Pride, compte tenu de son aversion affichée pour les humains, ne fût pas venu lui demander des comptes. Ou alors ça n’allait pas tarder, et il devait sérieusement s’inquiéter pour son matricule. En tout cas, tout cela n’était pas pour le rassurer ; pas plus que ce qu’ajouta Lust :

« Oui. Tout le monde est prêt.

\- Mais prêt pour quoi ? » s’enquit Greed, qui avait la désagréable impression de manquer quelque chose d’important.

« Pour une opération sans précédent qui sera bien plus efficace qu’un alignement des astres », révéla Lust d’un air tout à la fois grave et malicieux.

Elle se tourna vers Envy et conclut :

« Tout est déjà planifié. Mais le reste, Envy… » Elle lui tendit solennellement la boîte de chocolats et termina : « … repose sur tes épaules. »

* * *

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six… Non, SEPT ! Sept militaires. Rien que ça.

Woah.

 _Tout ce beau monde, rien que pour moi ! Quel succès !_ pensa amèrement Edward en surveillant depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, au premier étage, le petit bataillon d’hommes qui encadrait la porte d’entrée en contrebas. Pas un ne pipait mot. Non. Ils étaient tous entièrement dédiés à leur tâche, droits comme des piquets malgré la pluie battante qui sévissait, le regard jeté au loin dans la nuit alentours ; sauf un, qui fixait durement le petit alchimiste au travers de la vitre, comme pour lui intimer de s’en écarter incessamment sous peu, sans quoi, il viendrait joyeusement lui botter le cul. Se sentant épié – et détestant ça – Edward choisit la retraite et quitta son poste d’observation, non sans grommeler tout son mécontentement.

Il se laissa choir brutalement sur son lit, agacé. Ses cheveux mouillés déversèrent sur son torse nu les gouttelettes qu’ils avaient gardées prisonnières, le faisant frisonner. L’adolescent saisit alors la serviette qu’il avait négligemment jetée sur la couette au sortir de la douche et se frictionna énergiquement les cheveux, histoire de les sécher un minimum ; et de se remettre les idées en place, pourquoi pas.

Tu parles d’une histoire.

Deux heures que ce cirque durait.

Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

« ... »

Il plaça la serviette sur ses épaules pour se préserver du froid de ses cheveux humides, se pencha et enfonça rageusement ses coudes dans ses cuisses. Il appuya sa tête au creux de ses paumes et fixa durement le mur face à lui, comme s’il était responsable de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement. Autrement dit : captif de sa propre maison.

Génial.

Le petit alchimiste soupira allègrement et fit la moue.

Faire le point, déjà.

Tout avait commencé le matin même. Alphonse et lui avaient cavalé toute la journée dans Central à la recherche d’un manuscrit inédit sur l’elixirologie qui aurait pu les aiguiller dans leurs recherches. D’après leur informateur – un vieil homme plus poussiéreux que la librairie de livres anciens qu’il tenait – le précieux ouvrage se serait baladé librement dans la ville depuis plusieurs décennies, voyageant de mains de mains au fil du temps ; celles de collectionneurs, évidemment. Si, au début, les deux frères avaient suivi des pistes tangibles et en apparence plutôt sérieuses, ils s’étaient rapidement rendu compte au gré de leurs pérégrinations frénétiques que quelque chose clochait : des contradictions ou approximations dans les témoignages recueillis, des dates qui ne concordaient pas, des informations erronées… Bref, il leur avait fallu toute la journée pour comprendre qu’ils avaient été floués par ce vieux brigand de libraire, bien content de trouver des pigeons pour lui acheter pour une somme rondelette de simples ragots sans fondement.

Edward le donnait en mille : le livre n’existait tout bonnement pas.

Et ils l’avaient cherché toute la journée comme des cons.

C’était donc épuisés et plus dépités que jamais qu’ils étaient retournés le soir venu à la petite maison qu’ils louaient actuellement dans la banlieue pavillonnaire de Central. Même Alphonse, qui d’ordinaire faisait preuve d’un optimisme à toute épreuve, n’avait su passer outre ce profond sentiment de déception qui s’était abattu sur eux avec fracas lorsqu’ils avaient réalisé la tromperie dont ils avaient été victimes : il était resté muet tout le trajet du retour, le regard dans le vague et les épaules affaissées. En tant que grand-frère, Edward aurait dû chercher à lui remonter le moral. Malheureusement, lui aussi était au trente-sixième dessous. Toutefois, pour ne pas rester sur cette cuisante défaite et pouvoir entamer la journée du lendemain dans un meilleur état d’esprit, Edward avait prévu d’organiser une chouette soirée avec son petit frère, sitôt qu’ils seraient rentrés. Mais voilà : le sort en avait décidé autrement. Ils avaient en effet à peine franchi le seuil de leur habitation que des coups autoritaires avaient retenti contre la porte d’entrée. Après un moment de flottement où les deux frères s’étaient silencieusement interrogés du regard quant à l’identité de cet invité impromptu, ils avaient ouvert.

Quelle n’avait pas été leur surprise en se retrouvant alors nez à nez avec une véritable délégation de militaires ! Tous étaient postés en rang d’oignons de part et d’autre de la petite allée qui traversait leur jardin, figés dans un salut exécuté avec une raideur implacable… qui n’était pas destiné aux deux garçons complètement abasourdis par cette scène incongrue. Alors que ces derniers s’apprêtaient à demander des explications, les bottes impeccablement cirées des soldats avaient claqué d’un même mouvement, coupant court à leurs interrogations. Le bruit avait éclaté dans la nuit simultanément à celui d’une portière qu’on ouvrait ; celle d’une voiture garée à hauteur du portail de la petite maison, plus loin. Au faste de l’engin – et au cortège qui le suivait – Edward avait évidemment deviné avant même de la voir l’identité de la personne qui faisait l’objet de salutations si obséquieuses. Mais voir le Führer en chair et en os débarquer sans préavis chez eux l’avait laissé tout de même bouche bée – et plutôt inquiet, il le reconnaissait.

Edward, contraint par son grade, avait alors exécuté un salut de convenance à son tour, non sans appréhension. Il avait gardé la pose jusqu’à ce que le généralissime, qui s’était avancé sans un mot, traverse la haie d’honneur et arrive jusqu’à lui. L’homme, souriant comme rarement, avait salué brièvement le jeune alchimiste… avant de se détourner complètement de lui pour s’adresser exclusivement à Alphonse ; une attitude inhabituelle qui n’avait pas été pour les rassurer. Et ils n’avaient pas eu tort de s’en méfier car sans détour, l’homonculus avait requis la présence d’Alphonse, et d’Alphonse _seul_ , dans son bureau. Immédiatement. Afin de parler « affaires », prétendument.

Malgré les protestations véhémentes d’Edward, qui avaient au demeurant été vite interrompues par la garde rapprochée du chef d’État, ce dernier n’avait rien voulu entendre. Alphonse n’avait eu d’autre choix que de complaire à l’ordre. Certes, il ne faisait pas partie de l’armée, mais le Führer restait une figure d’autorité qu’il ne faisait pas bon contredire – surtout alors qu’il avait des otages sous la main. Edward, comme deux ronds de flan, avait alors vu son petit frère s’éloigner dans la nuit noire aux côtés de l’homonculus, leur marche fermée par la moitié des soldats présents. Alphonse avait voulu se montrer rassurant en affirmant qu’il serait de retour rapidement, mais Edward n’y croyait pas une seule seconde : toute cette histoire était plus que louche et ne semblait pas être de celles qui se réglassent en quelques minutes.

Angoissé, Edward avait alors voulu suivre son cadet : impossible. Juste avant qu’un chauffeur tiré à quatre épingles ne referme la portière sur Alphonse et sur le généralissime, l’homonculus s’était tourné vers ses hommes toujours en position dans le jardin. À ces soldats, il avait ordonné de « surveiller étroitement le Fullmetal Alchemist, _au cas où_ , afin d’assurer sa protection ».

« Au cas où ».

Bien sûr.

« Au cas où » il avait envie de se carapater en douce pour rejoindre son frère illico, ouais.

Il était loin d’être dupe du ton faussement bienveillant du Führer. Celui-ci, comme _tous_ les homonculi, était vicieux. Vicieux et calculateur. S’il tenait à ce qu’Alphonse et lui fussent séparés, c’était qu’il avait une bonne raison qu’il ne voulait pas donner et qui n’avait rien à voir avec sa prétendue « protection ». Malheureusement, Edward ignorait laquelle. Et pas moyen de la trouver en restant enfermé chez lui. Problème : il n’avait pas le choix, il _devait_ rester là ! Tout comme pour Alphonse, de son comportement dépendait aujourd’hui des vies. Tant que celle de son frère ou la sienne n’étaient pas directement menacées, il ne pouvait surréagir à une demande émanant de sa hiérarchie ; encore moins s’y soustraire. Alors malgré toutes ses réticences, sa profonde angoisse et son amour-propre qui lui criaient d’envoyer chier tout ce petit monde qui s’acharnait à faire de cette journée l’une des pires de sa vie, Edward avait dû se faire une raison : obéir était l’attitude la plus sage à adopter. Même si ça ne l’enchantait pas.

_Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve là tout seul comme un con à me ronger les sangs, dans une maison encore plus surveillée que la prison de Central._

Contraint et forcé, Edward s’en était après ça retourné dans sa maison docilement, mais de bien sale humeur. Décidant de prendre son mal en patience, il s’était tout de même accordé un passage express par la douche. Parce qu’il ne sentait pas la rose après avoir couru toute la journée, déjà, mais aussi pour se détendre et faire le point. Mais il devait avouer qu’aucun plan d’action concret qui n’entraînerait de conséquences fâcheuses pour lui ou pour autrui ne lui était vraiment venu lors de ce court intermède.

En tout cas, maintenant, il était propre. Et il sentait bon. Mais ça ne l’avançait pas vr-…

DING DING

Le petit alchimiste sursauta.

Incertain de ce qu’il avait entendu, il patienta un instant et tendit l’oreille.

DING DING DING DING DING DING

Bon. Ok. Vraisemblablement, quelqu’un s’acharnait sur la cloche et-…

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING DING

« OUI, ÇA VA, J’ARRIVE !! » beugla le petit blond, histoire d’être entendu par le fou qui secouait la cloche comme un forcené. Si c’était un des soldats là en bas, il allait l’entendre. Le bon côté d’être à l’armée et d’avoir quand même, dans l’histoire, un minimum de privilèges accordés à son rang. Car il fallait pas déconner non plus. L’enfermer, c’était une chose ; perturber son espace vital en le saturant de bruit, c’en était une autre. Remonté, le petit alchimiste déboula furieusement dans le couloir, dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et se rua dans l’entrée.

DING DING DING DING DING DING DING

« Non mais je vais l’étrangler, cet abruti ! » s’énerva le petit blond en enfilant d’un geste vif ses pantoufles qui traînaient sur le paillasson. Il ouvrit la porte avec humeur, bien décidé à mettre les points sur les « i » avec ce malotrus. Toutefois, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rugir comme le petit lion qu’il était, il se dégonfla instantanément en découvrant l’auteur de la nuisance sonore.

« Colonel ?! »

Edward se figea instantanément. Euh… Quoi ?

« Fullmetal », le salua sobrement son supérieur. Un hochement de tête de circonstances et il s’engouffra dans la maison sans invitation, s’attirant un regard choqué du jeune garçon. Celui-ci s’écarta sur le passage de l’homme, incrédule.

« Hey ! ! Ben… Faites comme chez vous, surtout !

\- J’ai à te parler.

\- Et donc ? Ça vous autorise à débarquer chez moi comme ça ? En pleine nuit, en plus ? » grogna Edward, outré par les manières de Roy. Il n’en avait jamais vraiment eues, mais parfois, sérieux, il dépassait les bornes. Alors certes, il n’était pas le mieux placé pour parler de ce sujet, mais lui, au moins, savait qu’on n’entrait pas chez les gens sans permission – à moins d’avoir une raison valable, hein, ça va de soi ( **Envy** : _Je note._ ). Le colonel avait donc intérêt à en avoir une excellente. Et Edward espérait qu’elle serait en rapport avec tout le pataquès qui se déroulait ce soir. Sinon, le brun n’avait qu’à bien se tenir, car il le foutrait à la porte sur-le-champ.

« Désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu, mais c’est assez urgent. Je pense que tu t’en seras rendu compte ? » sous-entendit le plus âgé en désignant d’un ample geste du bras les soldats qui gardaient la porte… et qui les observaient d’un œil méfiant. « Tu nous offres un peu d’intimité ? » suggéra Roy à son subordonné, qui s’empressa de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Chose étonnante : les soldats ne réagirent pas. Intrigué, Edward jeta un coup d’œil par la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donnait elle aussi sur le jardin. Non. Les soldats s’étaient juste replacés, comme si de rien n’était. Vraisemblablement, la venue de Roy était attendue. Étrange. Serait-elle due à un ordre du Führer ? Et pourquoi, au juste ? Généralement, les homonculi étaient loin de leur faciliter la tâche quand il s’agissait de se retrouver en catimini ; justement, ils faisaient même tout pour l’éviter. Alors que cachait la présence de Roy ?

C’était _bizarre_. Et les choses « bizarres », Edward n’aimait pas ça.

« Je suis surpris que vous n’ayez pas appelé avant », remarqua le petit blond en revenant dans l’entrée, dont Roy n’avait pas bougé. « Et que vous ne soyez pas accompagné, aussi. Le lieutenant Hawkeye n’est pas avec vous ?

\- Non. Retenue. Au QG. Une affaire urgente, apparemment.

\- Ah. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Hawkeye était-elle « retenue » pour les mêmes raisons qu’Alphonse ? Si oui, pourquoi eux deux, spécifiquement ? C’était suspect. Et plus ça allait, plus le mystère s’épaississait.

« …? »

Edward constata soudainement que Roy peinait à se défaire de son manteau mouillé sans mettre de l’eau partout. Il le soulagea de celui-ci pour le disposer sur un porte-manteau, puis se retourna.

« Vous vous êtes pris la pluie ? » se renseigna-t-il tout en offrant au brun la serviette posée sur ses épaules afin qu’il pût un minimum s’éponger les cheveux.

« Un peu. Il a commencé à pleuvoir peu avant que je n’arrive. »

Roy attrapa la serviette.

Et la main d’Edward avec.

Le petit alchimiste la retira vivement.

Un silence.

« ... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent fixement.

L’un, d’un air surpris.

L’autre, avec l’air d’un chat dont on aurait brusquement pincé la queue. Et qui serait bien prompt à vous lacérer gaiement la tête si ça recommence car, à ce moment-là, que vous soyez innocent ou non, le chat n’en aurait plus rien à foutre. Il vous désignerait comme coupable, _parce que_. Mais il arrivait que parfois, lorsque l’on faute une première fois, le chat, dans sa grande mansuétude, pût accorder le bénéfice du doute.

Edward ne fit donc aucune remarque et demanda seulement :

« Alors, c’est quoi, l’urgence ? »

Le blond se dirigea vers le salon et invita Roy à le suivre d’un geste de la main. Ils s’installèrent autour de la table basse au milieu de la pièce ; Edward dans le canapé, Roy, dans l’un des deux fauteuils qui lui faisaient face.

Ce fut à ce moment qu’Edward se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

L’entrée, mal éclairée, ne lui avait pas permis de réellement prendre la mesure de l’état du colonel. Une fois en pleine lumière, celui-ci lui apparut soucieux : sourcils froncés à l’extrême, lèvres tordues sur le côté, mordillées par des dents incapables de rester immobiles, regard bondissant dans tous les coins de la pièce comme si l’homme cherchait le moyen de se découvrir un tact insoupçonné pour lui annoncer une terrible nouvelle… Tout en son attitude criait qu’il était mal à l’aise. À vrai dire : Edward ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça. Et cette vision ne lui plaisait guère, car elle présageait de beaucoup ; et surtout, de mauvaises nouvelles. La nervosité du garçon gagna même un cran quand Roy se mit à triturer ses mains, entrelaçant ses doigts au point d’en faire presque des _nœuds_. Incapable d’en supporter plus, Edward s’exclama :

« Bon ! On va pas y passer la nuit, non ? Qu’est-ce que vous avez à me dire de si terrible pour que ça vous foute dans cet état-là ?! »

Le ton était dur, mais la voix, tremblante et dissonante. Edward, qui s’imaginait les pires des scenarii concernant son frère, n’était pas parvenu à la réguler suffisamment pour cacher son émoi. Il fut plus que décontenancé lorsque Roy lui répondit d’une voix aussi troublée, sinon _plus_ :

« Ouais ben ça va, deux secondes ! Je réfléchis, merde ! »

Edward écarquilla les yeux, le sifflet coupé. Le colonel avait parfois des sautes d’humeur lorsque la situation lui échappait, mais cette familiarité, c’était inédit ! Calmé net, le plus jeune se tassa sur lui-même en dévisageant du coin de l’œil son supérieur.

Il rêvait ou il se _dandinait_?

« Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien… ? » questionna-t-il prudemment. « Peut-être que je peux… vous aider… ? » proposa Edward, hésitant. « C’est à propos de mon frère… ? » tenta-t-il, la gorge nouée.

_Faites que non. Faites que non. Faites que…_

« Mais qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fout, de ton frère ! C’est pas le moment, bordel !

\- Hein ?! »

Choqué tant par le ton que par le propos, Edward ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. À présent complètement hérissé, le chat se leva d’un bond et s’exclama, poings serrés :

« Y a que c’est mon frère et que j’en ai _peut-être_ quelque chose ‘‘à foutre’’, oui ! C’est quoi, votre problème, à la fin ?!

\- Mon problème, c’est que j’ai déjà suffisamment de mal à te parler sans que tu ramènes ton frère sur la table ! » s’énerva Roy en se levant à son tour pour ne pas être en reste. « Si je l’ai exprès fait expédier à l’autre bout de la ville, c’est pas pour rien !

\- PARDON ?! »

Edward tombait des nues. Après un clignement d’yeux censé lui permettre de mieux intégrer l’information, il éclata de rire ; un rire sec et _très_ nerveux.

« Vous… Mais alors vous… ! Mais jusqu’au bout, vous aller me faire CHIER ! JUSQU’AU BOUT ! Et… Et… ! »

Il se tut brusquement, incapable de trouver ses mots tant la colère et l’agitation prenaient le dessus. Après plusieurs et courtes inspirations supposées l’aider à démarrer ses phrases mais finalement fort peu utiles, Edward décida d’agir plutôt que de parler. Il abandonna tout espoir de conversation, tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

Il entendit Roy lui courir après. Celui-ci tenta de l’arrêter d’un cri :

« Hey ! Où tu vas ?!

\- Enfiler un truc et chercher mon frère ! » vitupéra le plus jeune en se dirigeant d’un pas résolu vers les escaliers. Hors de lui, il finit par faire volte-face et s’exclama : « Je vous préviens : vous avez intérêt à être parti quand je serai revenu, sinon, je vous casse la gueule ! Non mais j’hallucine, quoi ! »

Il monta une marche. Deux.

Se retourna à nouveau.

« Mais en fait, vous êtes allé chercher le Führer _exprès_ pour qu’il emmène Al ? Vous êtes sérieux ?! Ou vous l’avez appelé, plutôt ? Enfin… Enfin je m’en fous, de ça, en fait ! Mais par contre, j’aimerais savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête pour aller demander de l’aide à un _homonculus_ pour… pour quoi, au juste ?!

\- Hey ! C’est pas sympa !

\- Ce qui est ‘‘pas sympa’’, c’est d’envoyer mon frère au casse-pipe pour des conneries ! S’il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, je… je… ! »

Edward, raidi d’énervement et les lèvres pincées, toisa durement son interlocuteur. Après un bref duel de regards, il sauta au bas de l’escalier et revint sur ses pas.

« En fait, avant de sortir, je crois que je veux quand même connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. » Il attrapa Roy au collet et le tira (presque) à sa hauteur, furieux.

« Vous allez me dire à quoi vous jouez et pourquoi vous nous avez envoyé le généralissime en grande pompe à cette heure-ci, pour qu’il ‘‘expédie’’ mon frère ‘‘à l’autre bout de la ville’’ ! »

Roy, halluciné par l’aplomb de cet adolescent qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui, était stupéfait.

« MAINTENANT ! » le pressa Edward en le secouant un bon coup.

Roy baissa les yeux.

Edward était sur la pointe des pieds.

Le colonel laissa un sourire béat illuminer son visage.

« Trop mignon… » lâcha-t-il malgré lui.

Edward haussa un sourcil. Puis l’autre.

« Quoi ? »

Sa colère s’évanouit comme elle était venue.

Est-ce qu’il avait rêvé ou… ?

Il interrogea de nouveau son supérieur du regard.

Celui qu’il lui rendit était sans appel.

L’onyx de ces iris étrangement chauds se changea en améthyste.

Edward relâcha sa prise.

Un éclat lumineux.

Le garçon fit un pas en arrière.

Trop tard.

Des lèvres chaudes et gourmandes rencontrèrent les siennes.

Facilement, naturellement.

Car elles étaient juste à la bonne hauteur.

« … ! »

Edward repoussa son vis-à-vis et recula brusquement. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, choqué.

« C’est ça, le fin mot de l’histoire, chibi. »

Le petit alchimiste, déconcerté, tituba maladroitement en arrière pour se ménager un minimum d’espace vital et essayer de mieux appréhender la situation. Ses lèvres devancèrent ses pensées :

« Envy ?! »

La prise de conscience fut immédiate, comme si la simple évocation de ce nom expliquait soudainement tout. Cet homme, ce n’était pas le colonel. Non. Depuis le début… Ce n’était pas lui. C’était Envy. Et obnubilé par cette histoire avec son frère, il n’avait rien vu. L’attitude étrange du brun… Son comportement inhabituel… Son trop franc-parler… Rien. Les signes avant-coureurs lui étaient complètement passés au-dessus de la tête. Et maintenant, c’était trop tard. Il se retrouvait complètement démuni face à l’homonculus, qui le fixait d’un air satisfait. Et qui… Et qui…

Edward s’empourpra en quelques secondes. Il s’essuya précipitamment les lèvres avec son avant-bras. Envy s’indigna :

« Hey ! Pourquoi tu-… ?! »

Edward ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir : ni une, ni deux, il se retourna et détala comme un lapin, montant les marches deux par deux jusqu’à l’étage.

Il ne comprenait _rien_ à ce qu’il se passait. Absolument rien. Ni le pourquoi de la présence d’Envy ; ni celui de son geste. Mais ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il était dans de beaux draps et devait trouver un moyen, rapide, d’en sortir. À moitié nu, sans son frère pour l’épauler, fatigué par une journée harassante, coincé dans un endroit clos où l’alchimie s’avérerait plus un danger qu’un atout, il n’était clairement pas en état de mener un combat contre Envy… déjà plus fort et plus décidé que lui en temps normal. Ça lui en coûtait de le reconnaître, mais les faits étaient là : Envy le surpassait dans plus d’un domaine, et le combat au corps-à-corps en faisait partie. Alors si, en plus, il commençait l’affrontement avec un quadruple malus, il allait juste finir en petits dés. Et son amour-propre aurait beau couiner tout ce qu’il voulût, son instinct de survie primait et primerait toujours sur celui-ci.

« … ! »

Arrivé au premier, Edward s’arrêta net. Trouver une issue. Une fenêtre. VITE.

_Mais laquelle ?!_

Il regarda à droite. À gauche.

La fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il pourrait sauter depuis celle-ci jusqu’au muret qui séparait leur jardin de celui du voisin. Ça demanderait un peu d’acrobaties, mais c’était sa seule échappatoire. Alors il dev-…

« Minute » souffla tout à coup une voix à son oreille. « Tu restes là. »

Edward eut à peine le temps de crier de surprise et d’esquisser un geste qu’une pression sur l’épaule le fit pivoter sur lui-même. Déséquilibré, il ne put que suivre le mouvement qui lui était imprimé. Une main puissante le propulsa en arrière. Le petit blond essaya de lutter contre la poussée ; en vain. Il patina pathétiquement sur le parquet avant d’atterrir violemment contre le mur.

« Aïe ! »

Sa tête, projetée en arrière, le lança un instant ; un instant qui suffit à son assaillant pour s’approcher dangereusement de lui. Envy saisit de suite ses poignets pour les lui plaquer contre le mur, de part et d’autre de sa tête. Ainsi, pas d’alchimie. Et il aurait le champ libre.

« Qu’est-ce qu-… ?!

\- Chut. C’est moi qui parle », le coupa aussitôt Envy.

L’alchimiste se tut, soufflé par l’assurance de l’homonculus. Il sentit son regard le sonder.

Profondément.

Envy… rougit.

C’était _bizarre_.

Et, Edward l’avait dit, il détestait les choses bizarres.

Envy en était une.

« J’ai quelque chose à te dire », commença le brun, « Alors tu vas m’écoutEH ?! » s’étrangla-t-il tout à coup.

Quelque chose de _dur_ venait de s’écraser contre son service trois pièces. Ce « quelque chose », c’était un genou ; celui d’Edward.

Le gauche, évidemment.

« Tu parles vraiment trop », asséna l’alchimiste. Il dégagea ses poignets d’un coup sec, profitant du fait qu’Envy s’effondrât lamentablement au sol en se tenant l’entrejambe, les larmes aux yeux. Le jeune garçon le toisa avec dédain. Il se pencha et commenta : « Ça, c’est pour la fois où tu m’as déquillé au labo n°5. » Il commença à contourner Envy, s’arrêta. Réfléchit intensément. Revient sur ses pas. Lui asséna un coup de coude sur le haut du crâne.

Envy eut beau gémir, la sentence fut sans appel :

« Et ça, c’est… c’est… pour… pour ce que t’as fait juste avant ! » bégaya Edward, les joues à nouveau rosies.

Sur ces belles paroles, le petit alchimiste s’en alla comme un prince. Dans sa chambre. Vite. Avant qu’Envy ne lui fît encore la démonstration de ses super pouvoirs de régénération : récupérer de quoi se vêtir, sa montre d’alchimiste d’État, et foutre le camp. Rejoindre Al. Et aviser.

C’était encore ce qu’il faisait de mieux.

« Tu n’iras NULLE PART ! » tonna soudainement la voix de l’homonculus derrière lui.

Oh.

Envy récupérait plus vite que prévu.

Edward lui fit face, prêt à riposter.

Trop tard : quelque chose s’enroula autour de lui. Ce « quelque chose », c’était une queue monstrueuse ; celle d’Envy.

La reptilienne, évidemment.

Edward sentit le sol se dérober sous lui ; la gravité de la pièce changer aussi aléatoirement que sa vision. Et, soudain, un violent heurt, heureusement amorti par le matelas. Envy venait de le projeter sur le lit. Sonné, Edward resta immobile. Ou alors peut-être était-ce dû au membre écailleux de l’homonculus qui l’enserrait des épaules aux pieds. Allez savoir. Le petit alchimiste essaya en tout cas de resituer son environnement, encore bien flou tant tout tanguait. Mais il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu’il était allongé et maîtrisé qu’Envy, apparemment furax, était déjà sur lui.

Oh, ça sentait les emmerdes. Et pas qu’un peu.

Edward n’attendit pas qu’elles vinssent : il se tortilla comme un beau diable sous l’homonculus, essayant par ses gigotements de le désarçonner. Excédé, celui-ci le comprima davantage, menaçant de lui casser deux ou trois os s’il persistait.

Edward persista.

Envy, lui, s’agaça :

« Mais bordel, tu peux pas te tenir tranquille ?! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal !

\- Si… tu te sens… obligé de le… préciser… c’est que y a… forcément… une couille dans le pâté ! » dénonça l’alchimiste en s’arquant, plus énergique qu’un poisson à peine péché.

« La ‘‘couille en pâté’’, ça pourrait être l’une des tiennes dans trois secondes si tu continues à me gaver ! ’chais pas si t’es au courant, mais se prendre un coup de genou _là_ … », fit-il en appuyant son index sur l’entrejambe du garçon, qui lui jeta un regard de pigeon offusqué, « … ça fait un mal de chien ! Alors t’as bien de la chance que je m’appelle pas ‘‘Wrath’’, parce qu’avec lui, ce serait œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Mais tu vois, je suis généreux, alors je vais t’épargner cette douloureuse expérience ! À condition que tu te _calmes_! » tempêta le brun, presque plus paniqué qu’énervé.

Jamais il n’aurait pensé qu’il serait si difficile de se faire entendre. Et, heureusement pour lui, Edward finit par « entendre ». Pas Envy, mais raison, au moins. Il s’assagit aussitôt. L’androgyne lui laissa plus de mou ; de quoi respirer convenablement.

Incompréhensif et méfiant, l’alchimiste tenta une défense comme une autre : l’humour.

« Je trouve ça cocasse de penser que ton frère borgne applique la loi du talion.

\- La loi de quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber. »

Un ange passa.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent. _Fixement_.

Puis, las, Edward s’enquit :

« Eeeet donc ? Tu vas me garder saucissonné comme ça pendant combien de temps, exactement ?

\- Le temps que tu écoutes ce que j’ai à te dire.

\- Et tu vas me le dire rapidement, j’espère, parce que cette situation devient franchement gênante », avoua le blond en regardant de haut en bas Envy, assis sur ses hanches.

« Moi ’chuis plutôt confort’.

\- Ouais ben pense au mec en-dessous de toi qui supporte tes deux tonnes.

\- Roh, t’exagères, chibi, je pèse pas de tout mon poids, là.

\- Est-ce que t’as envie que je te casse les dents ?

\- Pas spécifiquement ?

\- Alors ne m’appelle pas ‘‘chibi’’.

\- C’est mignon, pourtant.

\- J’ai pas envie d’être mignon.

\- Tu l’es. »

Edward resta silencieux, essayant de saisir s’il s’agissait d’une blague ou non. Vu l’absence de sourire en coin chez son interlocuteur, ça n’en était pas une. Ce constat ne le rassura pas. Loin de là.

« Envy… Je peux te poser une question purement scientifique ?

\- Euh… Ouais ?

\- Est-ce qu’un homonculus peut ressentir les effets de la drogue ?

\- Je crois que ta vraie question, c’est : ‘‘T’as pris quelque chose ?’’.

\- Aussi.

\- Alors la réponse est : pas encore. »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« Eh ben on dirait pas.

\- Je crois que tu n’as pas compris mon sous-entendu.

\- Je ne comprends rien, surtout.

\- Alors tu fais exprès.

\- Exprès de quoi ?

\- De tout me compliquer, comme ça.

\- C’est plutôt toi qui compliques tout. Ma journée, par exemple. » Le ton d’Edward se durcit. Son regard aussi. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, Envy, mais je te jure que tu as intérêt à me relâcher. Et à ne rien avoir fait à Al.

\- Pourquoi je lui aurais fait quelque chose ? Et puis arrête un peu de le materner comme ça ! Il peut survivre sans toi, tu sais, t’es pas sa mère !

\- Je sais, oui. Elle est morte », lança d’une voix assassine le petit blond.

Envy se crispa et se sentit rapetisser sous le regard d’Edward qui accompagna cette réplique corrosive.

_Non, non, non, non ! Ce n’est pas censé se passer comme ça ! Y a tout qui va de travers, c’est affreux !_

Il déglutit.

Ok.

Inspirer.

Expirer.

Reprendre à zéro.

« Écoute, chibi…

\- TU… !

\- … Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, pas plus que pour t’embêter.

\- C’est un sujet à débat.

\- Ta boîte de cons-… Ton petit frère va bien », poursuivit-il sans prêter attention aux interruptions de l’adolescent. « Comme je te l’ai dit, je l’ai juste envoyé plus loin. Parce que je voulais être en tête-à-tête avec toi.

\- Désir non partagé.

\- Hmpf. Eh ben moi, j’avais envie. Parce que j’ai quelque chose à te dire qui _nécessite_ que tu sois seul. Et que tu n’essaies pas de me frapper toutes les deux secondes.

\- En même temps, j’ai quand même plus d’une raison de le faire, non ? Tu fais enlever mon frère, me fais séquestrer dans ma propre maison, t’introduis chez moi par ruse… D’ailleurs, pourquoi avoir choisi le colonel ? C’était pas la meilleure idée qui soit.

\- Parce que si j’étais rentré sous ma véritable apparence, j’aurais alerté les gardes et ça aurait fait du raffut ; tout mon plan serait tombé à l’eau. Alors le briquet sur pattes m’a paru être une bonne idée. Il est haut gradé : aucun des gardes ne pourrait lui interdire l’accès à ta maison. En plus, je _savais_ que tu l’aurais fait rentrer, _lui_. Je me demande bien pourquoi, d’ailleurs... » ajouta plus bas le brun avec une moue de jalousie bien visible.

« Techniquement, Envy, tu as forcé le passage tout seul comme un grand. Je crois que tu te méprends totalement sur la nature de ma relation avec le colonel. C’est mon supérieur, je lui obéis. C’est pas pour ça que je l’apprécie. Et comme toute personne que je n’apprécie pas plus que ça, ça me met pas spécifiquement en joie de la recevoir à vingt-et-une heures. J’ai hésité à te foutre dehors, tu le sais, ça ?

\- Ouais ben… Ben… _Peut-être_ , mais si ç’avait été moi, tu m’aurais cogné direct !

\- Et selon toi, je ne devrais pas ? C’est pourtant ce que tu fais dès qu’on se croise, toi ! D’où t’aurais le droit à un traitement privilégié ? Tu me cognes, je te cogne ! C’est comme ça qu’ça marche !

\- Non mais moi, je te _taquine_ juste un peu.

\- Tu me fous des coups de pieds dans la gueule, Envy !

\- Mais c’est parce que j’ai des ordres !

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bon, et aussi parce que c’est rigolo quand tu sautes dans tous les sens pour éviter.

\- Tu vois !

\- Mais je fais pas exprès de taper fort ! Et puis… C’est… Ma manière de… de… » Il regarda ailleurs. « … De _communiquer_. » _Avec toi…_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même, avant de terminer : « Je sais pas… comment faire, autrement.

\- Eh ben communique moins, parce que ça fait _mal_. »

À nouveau, les deux garçons se jaugèrent du regard. Edward, avec perplexité – ne sachant toujours pas à quoi s’attendre de la part d’Envy ; Envy, avec malaise. La situation lui échappait complètement. Comme à chaque fois qu’il était à proximité d’Edward.

Envy le regarda.

Vraiment. Intensément.

Même en colère, Edward était splendide.

Ses orbes d’or étaient braqués sur lui.

Plus brûlants que des soleils.

« ... »

Il avança la main et caressa sa joue. Du bout des doigts, comme s’il craignait de briser l’adolescent en appuyant trop fort. La chaleur de cette peau hâlée inonda ses doigts.

Si seulement il pouvait…

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais… ? » intervint Edward.

Son regard était incrédule ; la voix, inquiète. Envy endura cette réaction avec un sang-froid louable. Il répondit calmement :

« J’essaie de communiquer. Autrement. »

Alors qu’il s’attendait à ce qu’Edward lui balançât une autre vacherie, le petit blond demanda :

« Et qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? »

La question avait le mérite d’être directe.

La réponse le fut aussi :

« La même chose qu’avec le baiser de tout à l’heure. C’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je suis là aujourd’hui. »

Edward, à la surprise d’Envy, vira au rouge écrevisse.

Il était encore plus craquant comme ça.

« M… Mais encore ?

\- T’es pas sérieux ?! » s’exclama Envy en levant les yeux au ciel, sidéré.

« SI ! Je suis pas sûr de comprendre, et c’est _très_ perturbant !

\- Tu peux pas faire un effort ?! » se désespéra l’homonculus.

« Je pourrais. Mais c’est à toi d’en faire un d’abord. Parle clairement. »

L’ordre lui fut jeté au visage comme une claque.

Mais dans ces iris poudrés d’or, nulle colère ; nul jugement. Simplement de l’attente.

Une invitation.

Jamais Edward ne l’avait regardé ainsi.

Envy comprit que ce moment était décisif.

Il n’allait pas le gâcher.

« ... »

Lentement, l’homonculus déroula sa queue, toujours fermement agrippée au corps de l’alchimiste. Un tel geste aurait pu paraître imprudent : après tout, l’adolescent pouvait très bien profiter de cette relâche pour s’enfuir ou, pire, attaquer. Mais quelque chose disait à Envy qu’il ne le ferait pas. Et, effectivement, bien que libéré, Edward se contenta de se dégager de sous l’homonculus pour pouvoir se redresser. Il s’assit paisiblement sur le lit, dos appuyé contre le mur.

Envy s’installa lui aussi, face à lui.

Son « cœur » battait à mille.

Il aimait ça.

« Je… » commença-t-il, incertain.

_Comment dire ça ?_

« … Je… pense souvent à toi. »

Catastrophe.

C’était nul. Complètement nul !

Et pourtant…

« Oui. Moi aussi.

\- Hein ?! »

Envy crut avoir rêvé. Il dévisagea Edward, ébaubi.

« Tu… penses _à moi_  ?

\- Oui. Fréquemment », répéta Edward avec, cette fois-ci, une expression blasée. Constatant le trouble que cela générait chez Envy, il clarifia : « En même temps, je pourrais difficilement faire autrement. Tu me stalkes. Tout le temps.

\- Nan… Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, ha ha ! » se défendit Envy, qui ne put s’empêcher de se gratter nerveusement la nuque. Profondément mal à l’aise, il laissa son regard échapper à celui, trop franc, de l’alchimiste, et voler jusqu’à la fenêtre.

Il ne sut alors ce qui le perturba le plus : la remarque d’Edward…

… ou le fait qu’il venait de se rendre compte qu’une ombre anormalement mouvante et dotée d’un petit œil vicieux les fixait au travers de la vitre.

Envy sentit un couinement strident, qu’il retint de justesse, fuser dans sa gorge.

_Pride ! Ce sale petit… !_

« Envy ? T’es avec moi ?

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Oui, oui ! » paniqua l’homonculus en se tournant précipitamment vers Edward. Intrigué par son attitude, l’adolescent regarda lui aussi par la fenêtre.

Rien.

Dubitatif, l’alchimiste haussa un sourcil. L’homonculus, raidi, lui retourna un sourire qui sonnait atrocement faux et assorti de petits coups d’œils frénétiques vers la fenêtre.

Décidément, Envy était _bizarre_.

Mais Edward décida de passer outre. Il continua sur sa lancée :

« N’essaie pas de m’entuber. Je t’ai vu. »

Envy, qui peinait à ne pas se focaliser sur le fait que ses frères et sœurs l’épiaient probablement au moment même, fit de son mieux pour se recentrer sur ce que lui disait Edward ; quelque chose de très étrange, en vérité.

Il éclata de rire et lâcha :

« Je te crois pas. » Il empêcha Edward de lui envoyer une tape en retenant son poignet. Il était si fin, entre ses longs doigts… Ah ! Il se retint de gagatiser et continua : « Tu me verrais même pas si je passais à deux mètres de toi, chibi. Je suis un pro de la discrétion, et toi, tu as un sens de l’observation proche de zéro. »

_Et une vision panoramique réduite, mais évitons de le préciser._

Edward, pour la première fois, laissa transparaître à son tour un certain trouble. Il se tortilla.

_Trop chou…_

« C… C’est pas vrai ! Je te verrais… je pense.

\- C’est tellement évident quand tu mens.

\- Bon, ok ! D’accord ! C’est Al qui l’a remarqué ! Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu me stalkes ! Pourquoi, d’ailleurs ? »

Envy, sans un mot, délia lentement ses doigts pour autoriser le petit alchimiste à récupérer sa main prisonnière de la sienne. Il regarda l’adolescent la ramener à lui sans hâte, décelant dans ce geste doux une marque de confiance qu’il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir obtenir de la part de l’alchimiste.

Une douce chaleur irradia sa poitrine.

Il s’entendit dire avant même de le penser :

« Peut-être parce que j’ai envie que tu me remarques ? »

Le blond sembla évaluer un instant la réponse qui lui était fournie avec un sérieux qui détonnait pour son âge. Puis, au bout d’un moment qui parut à Envy comme suspendu dans le temps, Edward lui posa une seconde question. Similaire à la première, mais à laquelle son ton donna une tout autre teinte :

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Edward lui lança de nouveau cet étrange regard pénétrant.

Envy lui retourna le même.

La pièce s’emplit alors d’un silence seulement troublé de leurs respirations calmes et paisibles. Peu à peu, elles se calquèrent l’une sur l’autre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elles ne formaient déjà plus qu’un son unique. Hypnotique.

Envy étudia la question d’Edward. Beaucoup de réponses pouvaient y être apportées. Cependant, il en était parmi elles une, et une seule, qui les comprenait toutes :

« Tu sais déjà. »

Le brun sourit. Ajouta :

« Et moi, je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de me faire dire depuis tout à l’heure.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne le dis pas ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas de ceux qui avouent. »

Il attrapa de nouveau la main d’Edward.

Il ne la retira pas.

« Je suis de ceux qui prouvent. »

Envy se pencha.

Attira à lui l’alchimiste.

Ferma les yeux.

Ce baiser-ci serait différent de tous les autres qu’il avait jamais donnés.

Car ce baiser-ci ne ferait pas que prendre.

Il emporterait, avec lui, une part de lui. Pour l’offrir.

Et, si le sort le voulait bien, scellerait bien plus que deux corps.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

Mais se frôlèrent juste.

Car le froid avait soudainement remplacé le chaud.

Envy rouvrit les yeux.

Devant les lèvres tant convoitées se trouvait une main. Le métal glacé dont elle était faite renvoya au brun une image de lui-même tant peinée que troublée. Mais, paume tournée vers lui, cette main impérieuse se dressait, inébranlable et impitoyable. L’alchimiste, quant à lui, affichait une expression indéfinissable. Ni colère, ni dégoût, ni malaise et ni gêne. Simplement une neutralité effrayante, qui acheva de briser quelque chose en Envy après ce baiser manqué.

L’homonculus, pourtant, se redressa lentement et, avec une dignité remarquable, s’enquit :

« C’est… ta réponse ? »

Edward abaissa sa main.

Il déclara, yeux clos :

« Oui. »

Envy sourit.

« Je vois. »

Il descendit du lit.

Ce geste lui coûta bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait cru. Car, Edward sorti de son champ de vision, une boule sortie de nulle part se forma instantanément dans sa gorge. Ses yeux devinrent anormalement chauds.

Merde.

Ça faisait quand même drôlement mal.

Il s’y était attendu, mais… Putain de merde, ce que ça faisait mal.

La voix de cet ange qu’il avait voulu s’approprier éclata alors dans la pièce :

« Tu sais, Envy ?

\- Quoi ? » fit-il un peu brusquement, d’une voix qu’il s’efforça pourtant de garder normale.

« Ce qu’on dit, chez les humains ? »

Une main se saisit de la sienne.

Envy le comprit comme une invitation à se retourner.

Il s’exécuta.

Le regard compatissant d’Edward lui fit l’effet d’un coup de poignard planté en plein cœur.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça…_

Inconscient de l’ascendant qu’il avait sur Envy, Edward poursuivit en s’installant au bord du lit :

« On dit souvent ‘‘Il n’y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d’avis’’. »

Envy écarta violemment sa main et éclata d’un rire nerveux :

« Cool ! Après le râteau, les insultes ! Merci, j’en avais bien besoin ! »

Edward lui rit au nez, vraisemblablement amusé. Alors qu’Envy hésitait à lui retourner un coup de poing pour le punir de se foutre aussi ouvertement de sa gueule alors qu’il avait l’impression d’être brisé en mille morceaux, l’alchimiste lui décocha un sourire en coin qu’il ne lui avait jamais vu.

Non sans malice, le petit blond précisa :

« Je ne parlais pas de toi. »

Il sauta souplement au bas du lit.

« Et tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que je suis loin d’être un imbécile. Certains disent même de moi que je suis un génie ~ »

Un regard, parfois, peut en dire long.

Et pour ce qui était de la longueur, Envy avait et aurait toujours un coup d’avance sur Edward. Aussi, son regard, lui, était hautement révélateur de l’idée qui germa instantanément en lui en entendant ces mots. Malheureusement, l’adolescent était trop inexpérimenté pour le percevoir. Aussi, lorsque son ennemi s’avança vers lui, l’alchimiste ne broncha pas, perplexe.

Les indices ne manquaient pourtant pas :

« Et toi, tu devrais savoir, depuis le temps, que quand on me promet la main, je prends direct le bras. »

Envy lui attrapa la tête.

Rit. Avec une sincérité au goût de liberté.

« Ce que tu es naïf ! »

Et embrassa fougueusement ce petit bout d’humain qu’il chérissait tant.

Edward, surpris, ne put réagir à temps. Envy déjà, s’écartait, satisfait. Rouge comme un pivoine, le petit alchimiste bégaya quelque chose d’incompréhensible. Envy, goguenard, s’écarta d’un bon mètre en direction de la fenêtre et déclara d’une voix suave :

« J’emporte donc avec moi l’espoir que ce baiser ne soit pas le dernier. »

Un sourire. Charmé.

« Sois-en sûr, petit alchimiste : je reviendrai tenter ma chance. »

Sans un mot de plus, Envy ouvrit la fenêtre à la volée et se jeta au-dehors, dans la nuit noire, sous les cris d’indignation d’Edward qui le poursuivirent encore quelques rues plus loin. Et si cela alerta les gardes, qui poursuivirent l’homonculus, bien décidés à le cribler de balles, celui-ci n’en eut cure : car il ressentait en lui un intense et puissant sentiment qui lui donnait l’impression d’avoir des ailes. Et, de fait, cette nuit, il avait volé. Plus qu’un premier baiser.

Il avait volé un précieux souvenir, et la chance d’infléchir le futur.

Bon, après, fallait juste qu’il pût survivre jusqu’à ce fameux « futur ».

Parce que dans l’histoire, il avait quand même oublié de donner sa fameuse boîte de chocolats. Et quelque chose lui disait que Greed, qui avait probablement profité de la présence de Pride pour l’épier éhontément, ne laisserait pas passer ça. Parce que le requin, il avait l’air bien gentil, hein, comme ça, mais si vous pensiez ainsi, c’est que vous ne l’aviez jamais eu comme créancier. Et Envy n’était pas sûr que dire à son frère qu’il allait lui-même taper dans la petite boîte pour se remonter un peu le moral d’avoir été jeté – même temporairement – serait une excuse valable.

Sa course ralentit.

Il s’arrêta.

Regarda au loin, dans la direction où se trouvait sa crevette favorite.

Se remémora ce baiser au goût d’interdit.

Haussa les épaules.

Sourit.

Bah, au moins, il mourrait heureux.

* * *

  **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà ! :D Cette fic se termine sur cette petite pointe d’humour, après pas mal de sentiments ~ J’espère vraiment qu’elle vous a plu ! Je crains qu’elle n’ait fait figurer des homonculi un peu OOC, mais j’avoue avoir pris grand plaisir à leur offrir un peu plus d’humanité pour les besoins de la fic ! :) En tout cas, ça m’intéresserait beaucoup de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé : j’ai énormément travaillé cette fic et hésité sur de nombreux points. D’ailleurs, Envy, à la base, ne devait pas se faire jeter aussi durement ! Mais cela se prêtait bien à l’ambiance et… comme vous l’avez vu, la décision d’Edward est loin d’être définitive ~ ( **Envy** : _Ça se retente carrément l’année prochaine !_ **Ed** : _Même pas en rêve !_ ) Car les sentiments peuvent évoluer et… Il se pourrait bien que notre petit alchimiste n’ait pas été complètement insensible aux efforts déployés par notre palmier favori ~

Se pourrait-il, donc, qu’il y ait une suite à cette histoire ? Qui sait !

En tout cas, je vous remercie d’avoir lu !

BisouX à tous et à toutes ! ~

* * *

**Rédaction et édition**  : _White Assassin_

 **Correction** : _Couw-Chan_


End file.
